Opposites Attract a kaname fic
by Changeling13
Summary: Rido's dead, Yuuki and Zero have gone off together, and Kaname stays at Cross Academy. Everything is fine until Kaien's young cousin, Mikomi comes to stay, awakening his instincts, driving him crazy.Kaname x Mikomi ... Mikomi's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight! This is just a fanfiction! LOL

Prologue

"Are you sure you're doing the right thing, Kaname kun?" Kaien Cross asked him for the millionth time. It was the headmaster's job to watch out for all of his students, and he'd known Kuran for 10 years. He watched the man's dark eyes following the dark expensive car into the darkness, disappearing into the treeline, his expression blank.

"I'll be fine, chairman Cross. Now that the council is gone, Yuuki is safe, and she needs someone to look after her. Zero cares for her very much, and she him. They'll be more than okay."

Kaein cross sensed the truth in what Kaname said, but still worried. "Yes, perhaps you're right, but what about you?"

The young man turned his head to look at the chairman. Dark Mahogany hair framed his face and throat, giving him an almost elegant quality about him. His pale beautiful features and his large eyes showed no hint of remorse. "I am happy because Yuuki is happy. She is my sister, if not by birth, then in my heart. I'd planned on marrying her to protect her from the ambitions of other pure bloods, but there really isn't any need of that now. I'm sad to see her go, but not in the way that you think I am."

Cross sensed the truth in this as well, and his shoulders relaxed. " I see. And what do you plan on doing now?"

'I will not get my hopes up', Kaein repeated to himself. He eyed the man next to him with feigned casualness.

Kaname's lips twitched, in what Cross could have sworn was a smile. "Actually, I was hoping that, with your permission, I might stay on as Dormitory leader, to look after the newer vampires who want to attend the school, now that their elders can't stop them."

Kaein burst into happy tears. "Of course you can, Kaname Kun! I'll need all the help I can get, now that those two are gone."

Kaname dodged under the flailing arms of Cross's attempted hug,sighing heavily. He would miss Yuuki, that was certain, but he had another problem, a bigger problem to deal with than just that. The strange hunger that always attracted him to Yuuki, would not go away with her absence. He knew it wasn't just Yuuki's blood that attracted him that way. He'd met a few other, in his younger years, when he lacked control of his instincts. Each time had ended in tragedy, except with Yuuki. That was because he'd drank Yuuki's blood though. Kaname knew that he couldn't just do this with anyone else he would be attracted to, and now that Yuuki was gone, there was no one to turn to if the hunger was too strong. 'Well' , Kaname swore, 'I'll just have to become stronger, and hope that no poor soul will come wandering into my path'.

CHAPTER 1

2 months later

Mikomi Cross stared up in wonder at the beautiful architecture that was Cross Academy. Her cousin had really meant it when he'd told Mikomi in a letter that the school "was slightly old". It was ancient! She could see actual towers and spires on some of the older buildings, which were made out of some sort of white stone. The walls glinted in the dying sunset. It really was a beautiful place to attend school. She sighed at the sound of a throat clearing behind her. Her driver, Reynold, was an kindly old man in his 70's, with white hair and a large white mustache. She'd hired him to take her and her belongings to the school, and had made friends with him along the way. "Miss Cross, perhaps you'd better go inform the Chairman you're here, while I take your things inside?"

She really didn't want to go inside and meet the Chairman, but she didn't have much of a choice. "Very well, Reynold. I'll see you in about an hour." She straightened her shoulders with determination, and began her march up the steps of the main building. It had a large front porch with columns holding it up, and as she looked up, she could see real gargoyles perches on the roof, looking down at the newcomer. Their faces were horrible and distorted, quite monstrous even for gargoyles. Shivering, she looked away. Steeling herself for what was to come, she knocked on the door loudly, three times. She heard footsteps, and a moment later the door was opened by an elderly woman in a maid's outfit. Hair pulled into a tight bun and looking very professional, she smiled, doubling the wrinkles on her face. "You must be Ms. Cross, the chairman's cousin! Please come in".

"Thank you", she smiled at the lady before stepping in. She took her long red coat off, and fluffed out her dress. It was one of her best, a white short sleeved confection, simple and pretty, with only the red silk sash tied around her waist into a bow at the back to give it color. It went to just a little past her knees, showing her small white heels. She'd dressed her best to impress the chairman cross. Most of her other dresses were quite tattered. She had not been rich, and after her grandmother died two weeks ago, she'd sold most of her things to pay for the funeral and taxes. This dress was all she had left that was good enough to entertain guests. She had rarely done so even when Margaret Cross was alive. The sharp witted old woman had cherished solitude in her last years, Mikomi being the welcome exception. Mikomi quickly brushed her fingers through her long black hair, the sides tied up by a small red ribbon. She was led by the maid through the large and elegantly furnished home, the private residence of the Chairman. Marble floors stretched before her, the view only hindered by the spiral staircases to the second floor. They did not go up the stairs, but instead Mikomi was led down a hallway to the right, and was let into a room that resembled an office. There was no one in it.

"The Chairman will see you in a moment. Please wait here and make yourself comfortable. I will bring some tea shortly."

Mikomi nodded. "Thank you very much." The maid left, leaving the large wooden doors cracked open. Now that she was alone, Mikomi sighed, letting her face show the worry and nervousness she'd been feeling. Looking around the large office, she immediately was impressed by the occupant's taste. Dark thick red carpeting covered the floor, with full bookshelves lining the walls. Across the room from her, in front of a large window, was a large desk and two chairs. The one behind the desk was a type of reddish leather. The paintings on the wall were mostly landscapes, very beautiful. Mikomi's favorite was of a ship caught in a storm, the dark swells breaking across it's bow looking somehow very real. There were a few portraits as well. The first was of a young man with long white blond hair tied in a ponytail, and glasses perched on his nose. He had a very genuine smile on his face, and although his clothing and glasses would normally make someone look too serious and academic, his personality radiated out of his eyes, making his severity seem like an act. Mikomi smiled, thinking he must be a very kind man, whoever he was. The second portrait was of a young man with short silvery hair and grey eyes. He was very beautiful, but his expression made him seem older. He looked very serious, almost as if he'd seen too much in his life. He didn't look happy to be posing for the portrait. The last portrait was of a young girl, close to Mikomi's age of 16. Dark hair fell to her shoulders, and her large brown eyes took up most of her face. She was beaming happily at her, wearing a blue dress and looking so innocent and joyful. Mikomi walked closer. The girl in the picture seemed very carefree, and her portrait was placed in the middle of the other two, almost protectively so. Mikomi couldn't help but smile. She could tell this girl was loved by many, just by the way she was captured in the painting. Mikomi saw a word written in the right hand corner and got closer, tracing it with her fingers. "Yuuki." That must be the girl's name. Yuuki meant snow.

Mikomi heard the door creak, and she turned to see a young man standing in the doorway. Mikomi immediately recognized him as the blonde man in the first portrait. seeing him face to face, she put his age around 30. He was very handsome, with his blond hair tied back into a ponytail, some of the front and sides loosely framing his face. He had the same glasses as in the portrait, perched loosely on his nose. He wore an elegant dark gray button up coat, a white shirt peeking out from underneath the high collar, with dark matching pants. He really was quite striking, and I couldn't help but blush a little that he'd caught me snooping around his office.

He smiled, a wide friendly smile, and closed the door behind him. "You must be Mikomi chan. I'm Kaien Cross, the Chariman of Cross Academy. Please, sit down." He gestured to the desk chair, and Mikomi smiled nervously and did as he asked, watching as he casually took his own chair behind his desk. "I trust your trip went well? You must be tired. I hear it is quite a long way here from your home in the south."

Mikomi relaxed slightly under his genuine kindness. "Yes, it was a long trip, but an uneventful one. It gave me time to read, and your forests and hills are very beautiful and peaceful."

Kaien smiled. "Yes, it is quite lovely, although the weather can be quite harsh in the winter." He leaned forward, his expression becoming sympathetic. "I am sorry to hear about our Grandmother passing away. She was a very smart and kind woman. You must be very upset."

Mikomi nodded, remembering her late grandmother. "Ayame dono was a very wonderful person. She was kind to take me in 8 years ago, after father and mother died in the accident." Mikomi looked into his eyes. "You are also very kind to take me in. I'm sorry to be a burden to you."

Kaien's expression became kind. "You don't have to worry about burdening me, Mikomi. I have plenty of room for you, and I would do no less for the daughter of Akihiko. Please consider this your home now. I need the company anyway."

Kaien seemed sad, and Mikomi saw his gaze flicker to the portraits behind her.

Mikomi couldn't help but ask. "Who are they, the people in the portraits?"

"My adopted daughter, Yuuki, and Zero, a boy who lived here for a while. They are together now, Yuuki and Zero. They left the school 2 months ago, traveling."

Mikomi saw the sadness, the loneliness in his eyes. Maybe he really did need the company. "Well, I promise to behave myself, and do my best in school, don't worry!" She tried to cheer him up. Kaien laughed at her sincerity, the gloom dispelled from his face, temporarily. "Very well. And I insist you have dinner with me, so I can get to know my cousin whom I didn't know even existed until a few weeks ago."

Mikomi agreed heartily. She was lonely too, and understood how he felt. Maybe together, they could have a family again.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Kaien glanced up. "Come in".

Mikomi turned in her seat to see who it was, and barely had time to control the gasp that almost escaped her throat. A tall, slender young man entered the room, and Mikomi knew she'd never seen anyone else more handsome. He was very pale, but not sickly looking, just very light skinned. His dark brown hair, streaked with lighter auburn, framed his face, and trailed across his neck to brush his shoulders. His eyes were amazing, almond colored and framed with thick lashes. His features were perfect, and Mikomi had the fleeting thought that angels must look like this. Mikomi picked up her slack jaw before he looked at her, and her face was almost normal when his gaze settled on her. He was wearing a white school uniform, and unlike most school uniforms, this one seemed to suit him. It had dark stitching down the front of the coat, the collar, and the sleeves. He wore a black shirt underneath it, complete with a blood red tie. He studied her from under his dark lashes, his face calm and polite. She smiled back nervously, and she watched as he slowly looked over to Kaien.

"Chairman, if I'm interrupting something, I can come back another time." His voice was light and melodic, and to Mikomi's frazzled mind, just a little sensual. She didn't know much about the opposite sex, but she knew that the girls here must have a seriously hard time with this one.

Kaien looked happy, if a little nervous, to see him. "Not at all. Kaname kun, this is Mikomi Cross, a cousin of mine who is coming to stay at Cross Academy." Kaien smiled at her. "Mikomi, this is Kuran Kaname, and he attends the night class here."

Mikomi frowned."The night class? What is that?" She watched as both of their expressions froze. Kaname seemed to look to Cross for instructions, and Kaien gave him a lingering look Mikomi didn't know how to decipher. Turning to me, he smiled, all traces of the confusion and surprise gone. Mikomi recognized the lie in his face immediately. Something she said had bothered them.

"Mikomi, did your father not tell you about Cross Academy?" Kaien's gaze bored into hers, almost as if he were trying to read her mind.

"No, I'm afraid he didn't, Chairman." She used his name formally, not sure at the sudden change in mood. "I just know that you had one, and that you were my cousin. Father mentioned family very rarely." Mikomi chewed on her lip nervously. "Is there something wrong?"

Kaien smiled even brighter, reassuring. "Call me Kaien, at least when we aren't in , nothing's wrong at all. I just didn't realize your father had been so... quiet about his relatives." Kaname stayed still, watching the dialogue with interest. Something about him bothered Mikomi, but she couldn't quite place it. It might be in the grace in which he moved, which seemed... unnatural to her. Maybe it was his eyes, and the intensity of them, or the way he looked at her, almost too interested. Mikomi shrugged all of these off as affects from her nervous state.

"So, what class will I be attending, Kaien sama?" She asked politely, trying to break up the tension she felt in the room. As she watched both of their expressions, she could tell that she'd done just the opposite. Kaien's expression was one of shock, but the only way Mikomi could tell Kaname was surprised was by the slight widening of his eyes, almost imperceptible.

"The day class of course! Why would you possibly think that you could stay in a class for..." He cut off, a look of understanding in his eyes. He turned to Kaname, smiling apologetically. "Kaname kun, we will have to talk later, it seems as if I need to fill in Mikomi chan on what kind of school Cross Academy is." He looked like he was trying to convey something to Kaname, and Kaname seemed to understand, because he nodded and turned to leave. "Of course, Chairman. I'll leave you... to that. If you need any help, let me know." He turned to Mikomi, a new expression in his face, part amusement, part something else, something darker that Mikomi didn't understand. "Good evening, Mikomi chan. We'll see each other around, I'm sure." The way he said that made her shiver. His lips twitched, and he was gone , closing the door behind him silently.

Kaien Cross turned to her, with an almost embarrassed look on his face. "Mikomi, if you'll sit down, I'll try to explain this to you without upsetting you too much."

Mikomi felt the blood drain from her face. She'd done something wrong, she knew it! She was going to be sent away! She sat down quietly, lightheaded. 'Please don't be angry' she thought desperately, trying to think of what she possibly could have done. Kaien didn't sit down. Instead, he went to stand before the window, looking out of it and seeming to gather his wits. Turning to face her, he said "Mikomi, do you know about what your parents did for a living? Before they had you?"

Mikomi was surprised. "I knew that they were hunters... but they didn't talk about it to me. Why?"

Kaien seemed a bit relieved. "So, then you know about vampires?" Mikomi nodded, trying to understand where this was going. Of course she knew about vampires. Her parents were hunters, vampire hunters, before Mikomi was born. Whenever she'd asked them about it, they'd become very serious and say that it wasn't their life anymore, and it wasn't hers either. She never understood why, but she'd respected them enough not to ask about it anymore.

Kaien sighed. "You've never seen a vampire before, have you?" It didn't sound like a question, but a statement.

"No, my parents never let me near one. I've only ever heard about them from my parents, and they didn't mention it often. Why?"

"Mikomi, Cross Academy isn't a normal school. We have two classes. One, called the day class, is for the normal students, and they attend class in the mornings and afternoons. The night class, however, isn't normal." His gaze watched her carefully. "Mikomi, the night class... are vampires."

Mikomi didn't understand at first, but as her mind drifted back to the young man who'd interrupted them, she gasped in understanding. "Kuran Kaname is.... a vampire?!" She felt dizzy. She'd just met a vampire. She'd talked to it, and it had been only a few feet away from her. "Kaien, what are you thinking? I thought vampires were.... monsters?"

Kaien's expression turned stern. "I know that's what your parents have taught you, but you're wrong. Vampires are different, and they do feed off of blood, but not all of them are bad, you understand? The vampires here are not level E's. They can control themselves."

Mikomi swallowed hard. They weren't level E's, Kaien had said. She remembered her father vaguely telling her the difference. Level E's were vampires that weren't born, but bitten. Bitten vampires went out of control, their instincts taking over, turning into little more than animals. Born vampires were in control over themselves, and didn't have to feed like level E's. She also vaguely remembered something about blood tablets.

"So you're saying that the vampires here are safe?" She asked, a little skeptically. She'd never met one, but she'd always been fascinated by stories that she'd heard. Beautiful, and deadly, they were supposed to be extremely powerful.

"Not necessarily. Vampires are...still attracted to humans, which is why we have the classes separated. There is always a chance of danger, but the vampires here are here for a reason. They want to peacefully coexist with humans, and that makes them safer than most. Kaname kun, is a pure blood vampire, so he's more in control of himself than the others. He's also a friend, and I trust him. I've known him for 10 years, and he's Yuuki's brother."

Mikomi's eyes flickered over to the girl in the portrait. "She's a vampire too?" Mikomi was relaxing some. The chairman didn't seem stupid or reckless. She didn't think he'd endanger his students, not willingly. She also knew that her grandmother wouldn't have arranged for her to be sent here if she though Mikomi would be in danger.

Kaien nodded, seeing her fear slowly subside. He smiled, proud and happy. "I'm glad you aren't ... reacting badly to this. I knew that your parents kept you sheltered from this stuff, I just didn't realize how much. If you don't want to attend the Academy, I will understand completely. I will find you somewhere to live with another relative, one who will treat you well and won't expose you to ... vampires. If that is your wish."

Mikomi looked at her cousin, at his forced cheerfulness. He really did want her to stay. He was lonely, and didn't have any family, just like her. Suddenly, Mikomi didn't care if vampires lived in the Academy. She knew where she wanted to be. "My wish is to stay here in the Academy, with you, cousin Kaien. I was just... surprised, is all."

Kaien beamed at her, and she could swear there was moisture in his eyes. "Great! Wonderful! I had a room prepared for you. Unfortunately, all of our students are paired off in dorm rooms, but we have some quarters you can use that are empty. Do you mind not having a roommate?"

Mikomi smiled. "I'll be fine on my own. In truth, I like the idea of my own room." She didn't mention that she'd taken to having nightmares recently, and had been waking up screaming. It was embarrassing enough as it was, and a roommate would just make it worse. She never remembered the whole dream, she just remembered the very end. In the end, she was laying in a large bed with silken red sheets. At first, everything seemed okay, until she realized the sheets were not red, they were covered in blood. Then, almost as if noticing it makes it happen, she was covered with blood as well. It dripped from her hair, and down her face, warm and wet. She would start screaming, and then, she woke up.

Well, not tonight. Tonight, she was going to take some sleeping medicine she bought before she left for the school. She would have a hard enough day as it was without having no sleep added on to it. Hopefully, the medicine would stop her from dreaming as well. Anything to not wake up screaming into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

That night, Mikomi lay in her new bed, her sleeping pills starting to make her eyelids droop. She thought back to the dinner with Kaien. It had been surprisingly enjoyable. They'd talked about her parents,with Kaien told her funny stories about her dad, and he could cook really well. His easy going mood and kind disposition were a soothing balm to Mikomi's Mikomi had made a promise to come over every night, Kaien had beamed happily, like a small child when you give them a present. Later that evening, one of the students had brought a few new school uniforms to her. They were the dark ones, with small black shoes to go with them, and black knee socks. It was a cute outfit, for the most part. At least it wasn't white, like the night class. She couldn't imagine having to try to get stains out of such a white fabric. Although she had to admit, that vampire did look good in it. She pictured Kuran Kaname in her head, the dark soft hair and large disquieting eyes. Just thinking about him made her blush. She shook her head violently, trying to dispel his face in her mind. Her parents would die of shock, if they were still alive. She hoped she didn't see him again. It didn't bode to be attracted to someone like who feeds off of human blood. No matter what Kaien had said, vampires were vampires. She'd watch her step around him.

Mikomi sighed, her eyes closing against her will. She was in a long dark hallway, barely lit by candles mounted on the walls. Windows lined one wall, moonlight shining floor was wood, and as she walked, making no sound, she realized she was dreaming. Mikomi felt a cold wind blowing from somewhere ahead of her, causing the flames in the candles to dance wildly, casting monstrous shadows on the wall. Her eyes squinted in the dim light as she made her way to the end of the hall. There was a door at the end of the hallway. Where it led to, she didn't know. She knew she had to go in there though. She picked up the bottom of her white cotton nightgown to keep herself from tripping, and continued forward, her bare feet padding against the cold wood. For a dream, it was rather realistic. The fact that she could even feel the cold gave her pause. She began to feel uneasy. Why did she have to go to that door? What was behind it that was so important? She wouldn't know until she went, so she continued, goosebumps dancing along her skin. 'It's okay, it's just a dream', she told herself, swallowing hard. The hallway was getting colder, and she moved faster, reaching the end of the hallway. Standing in front of the heavy wooden door, she stared at the brass knob, scared. A sense of foreboding filled her, and she wanted to turn around and run, but with the forcefulness of dreams, she had no choice. Her hand wrapped around the cold metal, turning it and pushing the door open. It was a bedroom. It was luxurious, with thick red carpeting and a tall wardrobe and dresser set. A large four poster bed across from her attracted her attention. Someone was laying on it. As she walked toward the bed quietly, she noticed by the dim candle on the table near the bed that it was a man. She stood at the side, looking down on him. He was young, and beautiful. Dark hair covered most of his face,but she could see he had soft features, pale skin. He wore a black cotton button up shirt, but the shirt wasn't buttoned up, leaving his pale hairless chest exposed to the was lean, but not out of shape at all. One hand lay beside him on the bed, the other was resting on his abdomen. Mikomi was overwhelmed by a need to see his face. She gently reached out and brushed his hair to the side, and she gasped loudly. It was Kuran Kaname, the vampire she'd seen earlier that day in Kaien's office. His eyes opened lightning fast, locking on her. They were glowing red, shining out from his face. Terrified, Mikomi closed her eyes, willing it to go away. When she opened them, she was in lying in the bed, and Kaname was gone. She sighed in relief, relaxing into the silky red sheets. Red sheets? Her eyes flew open, and she looked down at her body. Her white nightgown was soaked in bright red blood, and her skin was as well. Her hair was heavy with it, the warm thick wetness slowly dripping down her face. She fought for breath, trying not to scream. That was when she saw him. Kaname was still there, moonlight illuminating his figure from a window, sitting in a chair across the room. His position was casual, relaxed, elegant. His legs were crossed loosely, one arm loosely hanging to the floor. The other hand was covered with blood looking black in the moonlight, and Mikomi watched with horror as Kaname raised it to his mouth, watching her the whole time, his eyes burning red. She watched as he licked a long slow line across his palm, licking the blood off.

She screamed, waking up in bed. Before it could spill out, she stifled the shrieks against her hand. Panting with fear and exhaustion, she pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging her legs and shaking. Her nightgown stuck to her with sweat, her cover and sheets on the floor. She must have been flailing around in her sleep. For a long time, she didn't think at all, just rocked back and forth. Morning sunlight streamed through the windows, soft and pink. Finally, she allowed herself to remember. It was the same dream as the others she'd been having lately; the bedroom, the blood. She hadn't remembered the hallway before now, and she'd always been alone in her dream. She remembered the red eyes glowing at her before she woke up, the fierce hunger in his gaze, the completely ... inhuman expression. Although it was just a dream, brought on by her fear of living in close quarters with a vampire, she shivered. She didn't know what it meant, if anything, but she knew one thing. The blood in the dream, all over the bed, and on Kaname's hand, she knew it had been hers.

She looked over at her bedside clock. It was almost time to get up anyway. Mikomi took a shower, washing away the night's fears along with the perspiration the nightmare had brought. 'It was just a dream,' she told herself over and over. 'Kaien trusts Kaname. That should be enough for me'. It wasn't though. She got dressed, looking at herself in the mirror. The dark uniform went really well with her pale skin and black hair, but her eyes were dark underneath from the restless sleep. Mikomi pulled her hair into a ponytail, leaving down her shoulder length bangs. Putting on some small diamond studs, she grabbed her bag, ready for the day, tired of the night. Taking one last look in the mirror, she noted the extra paleness of her features. "Snap out of it!" she growled angrily to her reflection. "You'll be fine!" Mikomi sighed, walking out the door. She would be fine, as long as she could stop seeing those glowing red eyes.

Mikomi was coming back from the library around dusk where she'd been researching for her homework after format was an essay, something she was good at. She loved writing stories, so she had some experience. All of her classes had been great so far. Math was probably the least exciting, and she didn't care for the subject, but it was easy enough. She'd made a friend too. Shikaru Junko was her name. Junko had three classes with her, out of six, English, History, and Math. Junko was a small pale girl with freckles and short light brown hair. She wore small glasses, and was very nice, and very shy. Once Junko got used to Mikomi though, she was a great source of information. She explained the schedule to her, extracurricular clubs, and when Mikomi asked about the night class, Junko didn't disappoint her.

"Oh, the night class is something else, isn't it? Right now, there are eight in all. Supposedly, they are special, probably super rich kids who aren't allowed to blend with the more common students or something." She giggled. "They're all very pretty. First, there's Kuran Kaname sama, the Dormitory leader. He's.... well he's gorgeous". She laughed, and Mikomi forced herself to look normal and laugh along with her. " Then there is Hanabusa Aido. He likes to flirt with the girls more than the rest of them, but he's never gotten very close to the day class girls. None of them have." She sighed in disappointment. "Then there is Akatsuki Kain. He's really handsome, and the girls here nicknamed him 'wild'. He's really not though, he's pretty laid back. He's not free though, he's dating Souen Ruka, a girl from the night class. She's very beautiful, so the day class girls are really jealous of her."

She bet they were. "You keep saying they are all beautiful. They can't all be that good looking." Mikomi knew they were all vampires, but still, surely someone in the class had a flaw or two? Junko's expression seemed to contradict her thoughts. "Really, you've got to see them. They come out to go to class around nightfall. Meet me at the gates later and I will show you what they look like." Mikomi protested weakly, but without a good excuse, she couldn't really deny Junko. After all, what would she say? 'Oh sorry, they're all vampires and I'm afraid of their dorm leader?' Somehow, she didn't think Junko would be her friend long after that. All the day class students were oblivious that the creatures they admired so much from afar were just that- creatures. Things that weren't human. Sure, they had feelings and intelligence, but they would always crave blood. That put everyone in the day class in mortal danger. Of course, Mikomi trusted Kaien to make the right decision on this, and she also knew that if any of the vampires here overstepped their line, the hunter's association would descend on them instantly. For now, the day class students were as safe as they were going to get.

There was already a large crowd gathering at the gates that blocked the night class dorms off from the rest of the grounds. Giggling girls on either side of the walkway talked loudly and excitedly, some with little gift boxes nervously in hand. 'Geez, what are these guys, celebrities to them?', she thought scornfully.

Mikomi and Junko stood at the end of the line, farthest away from the gates. Poking her head shyly but with anticipation over the walkway, Junko let a squeal of delight with the rest of the girls when the gates opened. Curiosity getting the better of her, Mikomi craned her neck to see. A group of people were going down the path, some talking to the girls, some ignoring the screaming throng. The first one out was a young man with messy light blond hair and blue eyes. He was very handsome, just like Junko said. In fact, if she'd not seen his dorm leader the other day, she'd say he was the most handsome person she'd ever seen.

"That's Hanabusa Aido. He's the flirty one." Mikomi could see that. He was winking at girls and accepting their boxes of chocolate, teasing them playfully. One girl almost fainted when he complimented her hair. Mikomi could tell it was staged to direct the attention away from the others though. The rest followed behind fairly quietly. The next one was a tall young man who looked a lot like the first, in a more mature way. His hair was slightly darker, and his eyes were brown. He was holding hands with a beautiful blond woman, whom Mikomi remembered was his girlfriend, Ruka. They were quiet, but floated along happily. "Those two are Atatsuki and Ruka." Mikomi nodded, remembering her description earlier.

The next person out was a young girl with long pale straight hair, with a cute little bun on the side. "That's Maria. She's a little... strange." Mikomi could see that. She was dancing along as if to her own tune. Weird indeed.

The next two out were not holding hands, but Mikomi could tell right away they were together. The girl was small with high brown pigtails. She was chewing on some sort of candy stick. She gave one to the boy walking next to her, who was very pretty and had messy dark reddish hair that seemed to stay in his face. He accepted the stick and chewed on it determinedly. Not far behind them was a girl with short chin length hair that seemed so pale it was almost purple. She looked very alert and serious. Mikomi ducked back out of sight quickly as the last person made his way sedately onto the walkway. The noise from the girls intensified when they saw Kuran Kaname, the dormitory leader of the night class. Mikomi blushed at the dream she had last night, trying not to think about it as the group made their way past her. Mikomi started backing up, trying to get herself out of sight before he passed. Of course, when she started to, the girls behind her became angry at hindering their view, and pushed at her. Surprised, Mikomi lost her balance, falling forward onto the path, and right into the person she was trying to avoid. Arms caught her before she fell to the ground, holding her up. She looked up into Kaname's eyes, an almond color so rich Mikomi felt like she could drown in them. They weren't red at all. 'Of course they aren't', she thought to herself. That had been a figment of her imagination, her mind running overtime. He might be a vampire, but he was a pure blood, and he could control himself fine.

Mikomi tried to straighten herself , pushing his arms away. He let them fall fall away from her, his head tilting to the side, contemplating her. "You're the Chairman's cousin that I met yesterday, Mikomi." He smiled, soft and kind. Mikomi was smart enough to see that it was fake, like a mask he wore when he was around humans. She was right, this man scared her. He was like some dark predator hiding behind a facade of beauty and kindness. Mikomi took a step back, trying not to let it show on her face. " Kuran sama. I apologize for running into you. Your... presence seems to excite these people a little too much."

Noticing Mikomi's frown, his smile seemed to change, becoming more genuine, more scary. It wasn't in the smile that was scary. It was his eyes, still pretending to be soft, and yet following her movements like a tiger at the zoo. He seemed amused. " Yes, I apologize for causing you such inconvenience. We do try our best not to... encourage." His eyes slowly perused her outfit, slow and casual. His gaze seemed to contradict his polite tone. His eyes were more... intimate. She noticed how they seemed to linger on her neck, before moving back up to her face. "How are you fitting in with the school? I hope you aren't having any trouble adapting to this new schedule. It can take some getting used to." He was making small talk. She didn't really think that he cared. Why would he? She was just another girl in a mesh of girls. These girls had given up on anyone else's attentions today except for Aido. He was busy flirting away, laughing uproariously at some joke a girl had made. Mikomi couldn't help but notice how Aido's eyes flicked over to them, a little worriedly.

"I'm doing fine", Mikomi rushed to say, "really. I think you'd better go now, your friend doesn't seem to be able to hold his fans at bay for too much longer." She wanted to leave, to get away from those eyes, that smile. The gaze in her dream.

Kaname didn't bother to look over at his friend. He smiled at her as if she'd done something funny. " The chairman has asked me over to discuss some matters after dinner tonight. I hope to see you Mikomi." He walked away, relieving Hanabusa of his problem, dispersing the girls with an apology, remind them that they would be late for class. The girls reluctantly allowed them passage, and soon the crowd had trailed off , leaving to go to their dorms. Junko looked at Mikomi with wide admiring eyes. "I can't believe Kaname sama knows you, and even seems to like you! You're so lucky!"

Mikomi laughed nervously and said goodnight to Junko, hurrying back to her room to change for dinner. Junko had called her lucky. Unlucky was more like it. To get the attention of a pure blood vampire was a bad thing. That he scared her was another bad thing. The worst part was, he seemed to know that she was scared of him, and he thought it was funny! Mikomi didn't like that at all. She was the daughter of Riyo and Akihiko Cross! She wasn't afraid of anyone! Especially not some arrogant pure blood. 'Even if that man was in my nightmare', she thought dismally. "Snap out of it! You're tougher than this, Mikomi!" Looking in the mirror, she made a promise to herself. She wouldn't cower from Kuran Kaname. She was the daughter of a hunter, and even though she knew didn't have the abilities of one, for reasons her parents and no other person in the Hunter's Association could fathom, she had the blood. She would be strong, like her parents would want. 'If only he wasn't so attractive', she thought to herself moodily, ' I might be able to concentrate when he's around.'

Fat chance of that .


	3. Chapter 3

She'd thought about dressing up for dinner, since she knew that they'd be having guests, but she'd forced herself to dress normally. Throwing on a pair of jeans,a creamy silk spaghetti strap shirt, small white flats and some small blue dangly star earrings, she brushed her hair out and left it down, flowing freely to her waist. Examining herself in the mirror, she concluded that she didn't look dressed up at all. Giving herself a thumbs up, she grabbed a small sweater and made her way to Kaien's home.

He was already cooking, his hello kitty apron on and his silvery blond hair tied back in a ponytail. "Ah Mikomi chan, nice to see you today. You look lovely. Please come in and relax." He stirred from a large pot, stopping to test the taste and smacking his lips, adding a pinch of salt here and pepper there. The kitchen smelled wonderful, like some sort of beef stew. The Kotatsu was set up in the dining room, and she smiled at the bunny rabbits design on the two glasses set on the table. Kaien had such a cute streak. "It just has about 15 minutes longer, so why don't -" he was cut off by the sound of the phone ringing. Frowning at it, he answered reluctantly. "Mushi mushi?" He listened on the other line for a moment. He didn't look happy, but he looked resigned. " Hai hai, I'm coming. I'll be there in a moment." He hung up, sighing. Looking at me apologetically, he said, "I have to go down to the day class boys dormitory. Seems like something happened to their running water, so I'll have to go check it out. If I'm not back before the stew is finished,please go ahead and eat. I'm really sorry about this." He did look really sorry, and Mikomi couldn't help but smile.

"It's alright, really. Go ahead and check it out, you are the chairman after all." He beamed at her, and left waving and complaining about boys not even taking showers that often. Mikomi laughed softly as his mumbling was cut off by the closed door. She kept herself busy by checking the stew and looking at the mooing cookie jar. She heard the door open from in the kitchen, and didn't bother looking up. "The stew is ready, so I went ahead and turned it off. How did it go? Did you get the water running again?" He didn't answer, and she turned to see what he was up to. Except it wasn't the chairman. Kuran Kaname was leaning against the archway between the kitchen and dining room, watching her silently. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw him. What was he doing here? It wasn't even time for him to come over!

Trying to cover her jumpiness, she smiled brightly and waved. "Hello Kaname sama. The chairman isn't here, he went to-"

"Yes, the chairman was the one who sent me here." He interrupted her, watching as her smiled faded. "He told me to tell you that the water pipes are broken and he's going to have to stay there for a while longer. He also said to please go ahead and have dinner." His eyes traveled over to the steaming pot on the stove, an eyebrow arching as he sniffed the air delicately.

Mikomi tried to keep her face casual. Kaien had sent Kaname to tell her this? Was he insane? Of course, Kaien trusted Kaname, but to send him here to his cousin, who just happens to be very very alone right now? Madness.

"Well", she said, her voice shaking just a little, "Thank you for telling me, I appreciate it. I'll see you around."

Kaname smiled, pushing himself off the wall he was leaning on. "Your welcome." Instead of leaving though, he walked into the kitchen. Watching fretfully, Mikomi made small steps away for every step closer he came. Kaname's eyes narrowed on her movements, his smile widening slightly. Sitting down on a stool at the kitchen's island stove, he rested his arms on the counter casually. " Actually, I came here to see you, not the chairman. I have a job proposition for you, if you're willing."

Mikomi blinked in surprise. "Job offering?"

Kaname was playing with the stew, stirring it slowly, first clockwise, then counterclockwise. "Yes, a job. You see, the girls from the day class are a bit..overzealous, shall we say? The night class needs someone to hold them back, to keep them orderly during the night class's walk to the school."

She nodded. " You certainly do, but why do you think I could help? Those girls don't even know me." They'd never listen to her. She was just a stranger to them, not anyone with authority.

"That's the point. You're a stranger, so you aren't close to any of them yet, and so aren't one of them yet. Being the cousin of the chairman gives you all the authority you need. By becoming a guardian, you will keep the day class students safe, and the night class's origins a secret."

Mikomi shook her head. There was no way she could order around girls her own age. "Sorry, I really don't think I'm the right person for the job."

Kaname stood up, putting the spoon down and walking around the counter to stop a few feet away from Mikomi. She backed up a little, feelign her back bump into the sink. Kaname noticed the movement, and stepped closer. "You're not afraid of me, are you?"

Mikomi swallowed hard before speaking. "No, of course I'm not." Her voice came out in a high squeak. She blushed. Kaname chuckled softly, stepping into the small space between them. " Don't worry, I won't bite." Mikomi felt herself compelled to look into his eyes, and she did. The swirling almond color hypnotized her, making her slightly dizzy. Realizing she was being influenced by his powers, she quickly looked away, to the space above his shoulder, away from his face. "I think you should go."

Kaname seemed slightly surprised. "You're stronger than I thought. Most humans don't look away once they look into my eyes, without my permission."

Getting a little angry, Mikomi glared at his chin. " I'm not a normal human! My parents were hunters, and even if I'm some mutant reject who can't do anything, I still have some immunity to a vampire's gaze."

"Interesting", he murmured. He breathed in deeply, exhaling in a sigh. "Yes, I can smell the difference. You might seem human, and for the most part you are, but there is something else there, some other scent." He reached out and brushed her hair from her shoulder, exposing her neck. "You smell ... wonderful". She was frozen where she stood, not knowing what to do. Kaname's fingers were tracing the veins of her throat, softly tickling her skin. She shivered, trying to breathe. She sensed the change in him, the subtle shift from casual, to something more intense.

His expression was somewhere between hunger and something else. The something else reminded her of the way men looked at her when they would ask her out, or compliment her on her looks. He was physically attracted to her! What she saw in his gaze, it was hunger, and it was desire!

'Mm, your skin is so soft, so delicate. It wouldn't take hardly any pressure, to puncture the skin."

That was enough. She put a hand in between them and pushed. He didn't budge.'Oh yeah right, vampire'.

She put her hands on her hips, looking angry. Of course, what she felt was confused; lightheaded and nervous. She forced her face to be angry though, because she was that too. What did he think he was going to do? Bite her right here in the chairman's kitchen? She didn't think so.

"Listen here Kana-" her words died in her throat as she looked into his eyes. They were getting red. The almond brown was melting away, turning blood red, and starting to glow. Like her dream. He seemed to be breathing harder, and when she tried to step back into the counter, his eyes widened slightly, her fear exciting him more. She knew there was no way to escape him. He was a pure blood vampire, he'd kill her before she could even think about it. And he seemed very much on the edge of doing so. Mikomi had the strangest feeling that he couldn't stop himself, that he didn't necessarily want to hurt her. It was there, in his face. The slight pain that tightened his eyes, the tightness of his jaw. That gave her an idea.

She sighed, and stopped trying to get away. Looking into his eyes, eyes that were starting to glow, she made up her mind. "If you want my blood,all you had to do was ask." She pulled her hair back from her neck, watching as his eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't expected her to go along with it, she could tell. His gaze seemed to reluctantly travel to the exposed skin, and she saw him swallow hard, his tongue licking his lips slowly. It would be better for her if she didn't struggle. He would just take what he wanted and leave, and she would live another day. Even so, she could feel her heart thudding frantically against her ribs, like a bird trying to escape its cage. She felt him close the gap between them, his body pressing against hers, bending her backwards slightly against the counter. It wasn't comfortable, and she tried not to make a sound as Kaname ran his hands through her hair, his touch light and gentle. He balled his hand into a fist, pulling her hair tight, and forcing her head to the side slowly, giving him access to her throat. Mikomi started shaking, her fear trying to claw it's way up to scream. She bit her lip to keep from crying out, but she stayed still.

His body was warm, not cold like she'd expected. He smelled like...roses. Strange, normally that kind of fragrance would make a man seem too feminine. Kaname though, was certainly a man; she could feel the hardness of his chest, the tightness in his muscles. The smell of him made her muscles relax. Feeling her muscles loosen, Kaname pulled back enough to look her in the eyes. She was calm now, and slightly dizzy. She wasn't afraid anymore, it was more like, she was anticipating it. At first, Kaname's expression turned fierce, hunger and desire warring with his , slowly, it changed, softening into a gentle smile, one that made Mikomi's heart feel like it was melting. His eyes started to dim, reverting back to it's original color. His hands unclenched in her hair, massaging her scalp to relieve some of the soreness of his grip. She felt her wits returning, and she could feel the blush flowing across her face. His smile widened slightly, and before she could say or do anything, his head descended, his mouth gently brushing hers, soft and light. She felt as if she were going to faint. The sensations that she felt were completely new to her. Her heart was skipping wildly, her fingers tingling, a deep shiver going down her spine that had nothing to do with being scared. He pulled back, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. His eyes were slightly amused, but still gentle. "I do apologize for the way I've behaved. I'm afraid...you smell better than I had at first realized." His smile turned into a sheepish grin. Seeing her blush deepen, he laughed. It was a beautiful laugh, high ringing tones, like velvet brushing the skin, or fur. His laughter trailed off, his face becoming more serious. "Thank you. You brought me back to my senses. I'm afraid I'm not the most, composed as of late. I seem to be .. hungrier than usual." His face looked slightly worried, although the emotion was quickly erased, replaced by the polite mask he used. "Tell the chairman that I delivered his message, if you will. I'll be going. Goodnight, Mikomi." He gave her a last lingering look, and left, shutting the door behind him. She stood there in the silence, not quite able to think yet. A minute or so ticked by, and still she stood there. Then, slowly, her hand came up, her fingers lightly touching her lips, her eyes full of wonder. That was her first kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Her first kiss. She still couldn't believe it. She's spent all weekend trying to forget it, to busy herself with helping the chairman with duties around the she had any free time, her mind would instantly conjure up the image of Kaname leaning into her, his lips on hers. Kaien seemed to sense that something was distracting her, but he didn't push it, and for that she was grateful. It was hard enough not to constantly be blushing, remembering what had occurred.

And so the weekend passed by, and Sunday night came all too quickly. Sitting at the kotatsu while Kaien set out their food, she contemplated the offer that Kaname had made. Guardian of the night class sounded rather ...difficult. The girls at this school were seriously boy starved. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be caught in the middle of them when they saw the vampires. Of course, whenever she had decided to refuse, she would remember Kaname's eyes, the way he looked at her, the way he kissed her. He'd seemed so gentle then, so ...human. She didn't want his secret exposed because there was no one to help them control the day class students. As silly as it seemed, although she was still scared of him, maybe even more than ever, she also...liked him. What a weird combination.

"Mikomi chan, what are you thinking about? You're awfully quiet." She looked up, snapping back to the present. Kaien sat across the table, smiling at her. She smiled back nervously.

"I'm sorry about that, I was just thinking of the offer that you and Kaname ..sama have given me. I think... I think I'll accept the job." She almost wanted to take it back as soon as she said it, but at Kaien's proud look, she couldn't ruin it for him.

"Great Mikomi chan! We really needed to find a way to guard the night class. I'm so glad you want to do it!"

Kaien had went through some stuff, bringing back some sort of arm patch thing that wrapped around her sleeve. It was the sign of a school guardian, he explained. She'd wear it over her uniform, and the girls would know they had to listen to her. He also brought out some sort of metal staff, but it was really short. He seemed to press something,and it elongated super fast, a slightly electrical shock filling the air around it. "This is Artemis. It was Yuuki's, but she doesn't need it anymore. It will keep you safe in case any of the night class ever become out of line." His face was completely serious. Mikomi stared at the staff, then back at Kaien. "There's no way I could just attack them!"

Kaien laughed. "I'm not asking you to. Just keep it around in case you have to defend yourself, you understand? They are still vamipres. They are far stronger than you, and I'd hate to lose you because one of them couldn't keep themselves in check." He brought out a leather holder that wrapped around Mikomi's upper leg. All she'd have to do is grab it from under her skirt. Easy enough.

"Thanks, Kaien, I don't know how to use weapons, but it's better than not having it around."

Kaien agreed. "I'll have someone come over soon, who can teach you how to use it. Until then... just pretend like you know how, and it'll be deterrent enough."

That night, she examined the patch. It was white, with red lines and some sort of symbol on it. She dreaded the look on other students faces when they saw it. Would she get picked on about it? Would they stop talking to her, or would conversation just become awkward? Sighing, she put the patch with her uniform, lying in a chair, and went to bed.

The dream was exactly the same this time. The hallway, the bedroom, the blood; the only difference this time was that instead of Kaname terrifying her by licking the blood on his hand, he came over to her when she was screaming on the bed, sitting down beside her. His eyes were slightly red this time, but not glowing. They looked soft and pained. "Mikomi, I want you so bad." She felt her body shaking. He wanted her? His dark hair fell across his face as he leaned down, brushing his lips with hers. They were covered with blood. They were covered with blood, and she didn't care.

She'd woken up screaming again, but not because of her terror of what happened in the dream. No, she was scared because, even though Kaname's mouth had been covered with blood, she'd let him kiss her. She'd liked it.

That morning, she got dressed, brushing her hair out and leaving it down. It was probably best if she didn't attract attention to her neck. She strapped Artemis to her leg, and she was ready. The day crawled by slowly, people whispering behind their hands at the armband. She knew it was coming, but she was still unprepared for the attention she got from it.

Junko had gaped at it for a full five minutes, before she became normal again. "Well, at least you get to guard the night class. You're so lucky!" Mikomi was inclined to argue, but she didn't see the point. Unless she explained exactly what she was guarding, she would just seem strangely hateful to the beautiful people that she was supposed to watch over.

That evening, the girls were more subdued. Kaien and Kaname were right, the armband did do quite a bit. She got some stares, some glares, and an envious sigh from them, but that's about it.

The sky was pink and orage, with a dash of purple at the top when the night class came out. The giggles began again, but nobody was pushing each other for a better view. Not with Mikomi standing in the pathway, keeping them under control. She turned to see them, and she felt her face getting red. The night class eyed her curiously. Hanabusa Aido in particular, was paying attention to her. His blue eyes didn't seem unfriendly, just interested. She smiled nervously, bowing . "Good evening night class."

Most of them just looked at her funny, then kept walking. Aido, however, smiled, walking over to her. He grabbed her hand, kissing it lightly. The girls were squealing nonsense. "My name is Aido, pleased to meet you, Mikomi." His grin was silly and playful, and Mikomi couldn't help but smile back. "Nice to meet you Aido sama." Aido's cornflower blue eyes were large and pretty, and Mikomi understood why girls seemed to like him so much. He was a flirt.

Kaname appeared beside Aido, and the young man's hand dropped away instantly. "Well, I'd best be going now..." he waved and caught up to his friends, a strange smile on his face. He thought something was funny, but she had no idea what. She turned her attention to Kaname, standing just two feet in front of her.

"I didn't think you'd accept the job." Kaname's face was impossible to read, his polite smiling mask on. She hated that look. She knew it wasn't what he was really like, and she wanted so badly to do anything to crack the facade.

"Well, I decided that saying no was rather selfish. I'm living here under the Chairman's good will, and it would be very rude of me not to accept." Seeing his face staying impassive, she tried another tactic. "Also, since the last time we... spoke, I decided that you were under a lot of stress, and probably needed the help."

Kaname's mask slipped, the smile turning into surprise. It was back in a second, but she was pleased to see that he wasn't as hard to get through to as she thought.

"That's very kind of you Mikomi. If there's anything the night class can do to repay you... please ask." The sentence was innocent enough, but for some reason, it made Mikomi flustered.

"N-no problem." Kaname's beguiling eyes bored into hers, and she backed up a step involuntarily, blushing. "You are going to be late, Kaname sama."

His eyes took in her agitated appearance, a slightly sardonic smile curving his lips. "I'll be seeing you, Mikomi."

Then he was gone. She watched them head to the classrooms, and tried to still her thundering heart. She turned around, to see a wall of incensed faces, their arms crossed or on their hips. "So, Mikomi chan, what do you have to say about that!? Don't you know, the night class is all of ours!"

Oh great.

That evening, she was sitting in her bed, going over her finished homework, when she heard a knock on her door. Setting her papers down, she got up and opened the door. It was a maid. She had some sort of envelope in her hand. "The chairman, he wished me to give this to you." She held out the note, and Mikomi took it from her. "Thank you very much." The woman bobbed her head and left. Closing the door behid her, Mikomi ripped the top of the envelope, pulling out the note. She read:

Mikomi,

I have found someone who can teach you to use Artemis. His name is Toga Yagari, and is a hunter. Please meet him at the southwest gardens around 9:00pm.

Kaien.

Glancing at the clock, she saw it was almost 9 already. She quickly changed into some jeans and a black t-shirt. Throwing on her sneakers, she left the building, Artemis in hand. The moon was almost full, so there was plenty of light to walk by. She made it to the gardens. It was a large enclosed area, with exotic trees and large leafy plants. The inside had all sort of flowers, but also had a large open area. She saw a man standing in the open, leaning against a large water fountain. He was wearing some sort of long tan colored trench coat, with a white shirt and jeans underneath. He had boots on and a large wide brimmed hat that covered most of his face. He was pretty tall, and she felt a little nervous. When he looked up at the sound of her footsteps, she saw that part of his face was covered by some sort of... mask. It looks slightly metallic, but it was hard to tell as a large amount of dark hair fell across that side of his face. In fact, he looked like an older, non vampiric version of Kaname. That didn't help Mikomi feel any safer.

"You must be Mikomi. You look a lot like your mother." His voice was deep, and slightly gravelly. She noticed the cigarette burning between his fingers.

"Yes, I'm Mikomi. Are you Yagari sensei?"

He winced at the title. "Please, don't call me sensei. Just Yagari will suffice." He stepped closer to her, examining her in the moonlight. "Did you bring Artemis?"

Mikomi nodded, pulling the staff out of it's leg sheath. He held out his hand, and she gave it to him. With a quick precise movement, the staff elongated, the shiny silver glinting in the moonlight. "This staff is what we call an 'anti-vampire weapon'. Have you ever heard of that term before?"

She shook her head. Her parents had never really talked about anything like this.

Yagari didn't seem surprised. "Your parents tried to protect you by keeping you away from all of this. It's understandable, but naive. You have the strongest bloodline the hunter's association has ever come across. If you had been raised among us, you'd be a hunter by now."

Mikomi felt her face going red. "I.. well you see, I don't have any special abilities... I'm not very strong, or fast, or anything like that. I think the ... ability just skipped me." She felt ashamed. Here she was, talking to a real Hunter, and she had to explain why she wasn't like her parents.

Yagari didn't seem disappointed or angry. In fact, he was surprised. "Of course you have the ability. There is no such thing as 'not' having it. You just weren't put through the exercises to bring it out." He frowned."Your parents loved you very much. Too much. They hid the world you were supposed to be born into to protect you. They didn't want you to become hunters, like they had been. It's a very thankless job."

Mikomi stared at him. So, she wasn't a mutant? She could still be a hunter? That made her think of Kaname. Did she even want to be a hunter? To kill vampires that were rabid, level E's were one thing, but to kill someone like the night class vampires... could she even do that?

"I...I don't know if I even want to become a hunter, Yagari sen- ... Yagari. I don't want to kill anyone. I don't hate vampires. I know I probably should, but the night class isn't really full of bad vampires. I couldn't kill them."She bowed her head.

Yagari sighed. "A year ago, I would have told you that you shouldn't become a hunter then. I would have told you that vampires are monsters, and there are no exceptions. But that was a year ago. That was before Zero, and Yuuki, and even Kaname." Her head snapped up in surprise. "What are you saying?"

Yagari started to take off his coat. "What I'm saying, is that you don't have to kill good vampires. The only things that the hunters association do now... well, is kill level E's and rogue vampires. Less than six months ago, it would be completely different. The vampire council was still alive and well. Now that they are all dead, we hunters have the advantage, and now, the responsibility of using it wisely. We are working with the night class and other pure bloods to keep a truce open between us. As long as they don't overstep the boundaries of the truce, we leave them alone."

Mikomi thought this through. "So you are saying, that I can become a hunter?"

Yagari hesitated. "You've passed the age where hunter's abilities are brought out. You might be able to recover some of your strength and speed, and maybe an ability, but you won't be as strong as a hunter. I'm sorry."

Instead of feeling disappointed or upset, she felt relieved. "That's okay. I'm not cut out for that kind of stuff anyway. If I'm just a little stronger and faster, I'll be perfectly happy with that." And she would. She didn't want to be a hunter. She didn't want vampires to hate her, or be afraid of her. She didn't want to have to leave the school either. The chairman was already growing on her. He was like an older brother she never had.

Yagari took his hat off, putting it on the ground beside his coat. "Well, if you want to restore some of your abilities, we'll have to do a few things. The first, is to train. Putting your body in danger has a way of awakening the ability, like a protective mechanism. We'll be practicing here three times a week, for about two hours." He threw the staff back at her, and she caught it. He pulled a sword from his sheath. It was very long and thin, and reflected the light from the moon.

"Basically, I'm going to attack, and you are going to block. This will get you used to the feel of the staff. Once we've gotten your reflexes up, I'll show you some actual moves."

For the next hour and a half, she practiced. Yagari would attack, and she would block. At first, she was terrible. He went really slow, and she still did horrible. Slowly though, she got better, and soon, Yagari was attacking very fast, and she'd bring the metal rod up to block easily. She was rather surprised at her ability to adapt to it so fast, and apparently, so was Yagari. He didn't say anything, but she could tell. His eyes would widen every now and then, when she blocked a particularly fast attack. He showed her different ways to block, parry, and attack. She learned them all, slowly getting used to the feel of swinging Artemis around.

Finally, they quit. Mikomi was laying on the grass, panting with exhaustion. Yagari wasn't exhausted, but he was a little tired. His breathing was a little faster than normal.

Yagari studied her, a serious look on his face. "Wednesday we'll meet again, then Friday. Until then, practice on your own." He seemed to think about something for a moment. "Mikomi? Don't tell anyone about how you are doing at your training. Not even the chairman. Don't show anyone you can use it either. If you have to use Artemis, fine, but try not to."

Mikomi frowned. "What's wrong? Am I that bad?" She knew it. She was terrible. He was probably only keeping up the practices because of some sort of favor he owed Kaien.

Yagari shook his head. "No, you aren't bad... not at all. Just do like I say, please."

It was the please that got her. "Very well. I won't use Artemis unless I have to."

Yagari seemed relieved. "You should get to bed, it's getting late. I'll see you Wednesday." He got up, pulling on his coat and hat again. Mikomi watched as he started to walk out of the gardens.

She felt compelled to say something. "Yagari?"

He paused, turning around. "eh?"

"Thank you, for doing this. I know you must be busy, being a hunter and all."

She saw him smile then. It was a rather beautiful smile, the first one she'd seen since they had met.

"No problem. See you".


	5. Chapter 5

It was friday night, and Mikomi was sprawled out on the grass, trying to catch her breath. She felt exhausted, but in a good way. She and Yagari had gone at it for two hours, and when they'd finished, Yagari had decided that the next visit, he'd be teaching her how to use the staff for real, not just the sparring practice they've been doing.

"You've really progressed pretty far. I'm surprised. Your speed and strength have increased quite a bit in such a short time." He seemed worried and somehow very proud at the same time. She didn't know what he had to be worried about, but she was glad that he thought she was doing a good job. Yagari had left about fifteen minutes ago. Mikomi hadn't felt like moving, she was so relaxed. So she lay there, letting the night breeze cool off her skin. She was wearing a blue tank top and some dojo pants that Yagari had brought after seeing her struggle in jeans last time. Her hair was back in a ponytail, and her staff, Artemis, retracted and laying beside her. She was staring up at the stars, thinking about the past week. She hadn't seem Kaname except for when she met him and the night class at the gate at dusk every day. Each time she'd seen him, he was very polite, and kept his distance. She wasn't sure what she'd done, but for some reason he seemed more ...distant from her. Whatever, it's not like he actually cared for her. The kiss he'd given her had probably been some sort of vampire greeting or something. Mikomi slammed her fist into the dirt. "But it was my first kiss!" she grumbled aloud. How unfair was that? To be kissed, not only by someone who was extremely attractive, but a vampire! And then to be almost ignored afterward, it was enough to make her want to walk up to him and punch him in the face. She didn't though. She was 16, and although she was technically still a kid, she had grown up in a very short space of time. She wouldn't do anything so irresponsible, even if he wasn't a pure blood who could kill her instantly. She'd never cause the chairman such problems. She wanted him to be proud of her, to be glad that he let her stay here. She'd just have to get over the kiss, was all. She'd have to get over Kaname. She'd admitted to herself by now that she liked him. She couldn't help the way her heart jumped whenever he was near, or that she couldn't seem to keep her eyes off of him. She hoped she was at least covering it up though, in front of him. She made sure that she didn't ogle him too much when he was around, but everytime he looked at her, she couldn't stop the blush that would spread across her cheeks.

Well, she vowed, from today onward, she would refuse to look nervous in his presence. No more blushing, no more nervous fidgeting, no more stuttering trying to say hello. She would be stoic and... and... cool. Like he was. Right, like she could really pull that off.

"Oh Mikomi, you stupid girl. You're not even pretty enough for him." Her voice echoed in the open space.

"Oh, I don't think that's true. You look very pretty, from what I can see."The deep voice made Mikomi gasp. Sitting up fast, she scanned the dark treeline. 'There'. In the trees to her left, she could see eyes, red glowing eyes. As the figure stepped out of the darkness into the moonlight, she could see that it wasn't anybody she knew. The young man had flowing white hair, past his waist. It whipped in the wind like white fire, and the eyes glowed at her from a face almost as pale as the hair. Beautiful fine features almost didn't fit the masculine body. He was muscular without being bulky, his white dress shirt unbuttoned and flapping like his hair. White pants and white shoes, everything was white. He looked like a ghost, if ghosts looked like angels. The only color on him was his red eyes, and they were so bright it almost hurt to look at him.

"Who .. who are you?" Mikomi felt her hand creeping toward Artemis, feeling the cold metal in her hand. Seeing her movements, the young man smiled. It was a wide smile, spreading across his face, but it wasn't comforting at all. It was the most terrifying smile she'd ever seen. His fangs were visible, dangerous and threatening.

He ignored her question. "Oh? So Yagari is teaching you how to use that eh? That must mean you are a hunter." His voice was like a purr, meant to be seductive. It just terrified her more. He licked his lips in one slow, long movement. "Delicious."

Mikomi stood up, backing up slowly. She watched him move closer as she moved farther back, like a rabbit cornered by a wolf. She knew she wouldn't be able to outrun him. She also knew, just by some sort of intuition, that he was beyond powerful. There was no way she could fight him and win. What else was she going to do?

"Look, the school isn't that far away. If I scream, someone is going to come investigate. You should just leave." Her voice sounded braver than she expected.

His eyebrow rose. "Ah, that's true. You see, the problem with that is..." And he disappeared. Shit! He just disappeared. She felt a strange prickling at the back of her neck, before she heard him.

"... is that I'm much much faster than you." She didn't have time. She had to react now. Hitting the button, she pointed the staff toward the body behind her. The metal rod shot out instantly, and the vampire disappeared again. She felt him coming this time, but she was still too slow. She swung Artemis around to the front, but she watched as the white haired man grabbed the staff, throwing it away into the trees. Mikomi stumbled backwards, watching as the thing came toward her, slowly and surely.

She took in a deep breath to scream, but before she could let it out, she felt the vampire's fist in her stomach, knocking her down and forcing the air out of her lungs. She lay there on her stomach, gasping.

"Well now, you aren't a hunter... not yet. That's not fun at all." He gave a little pout. "And you smell so delicious too. I smelled you all the way across the grounds. I was going to pay a visit to your dear night class leader, but well... i got hungry." His foot roughly turned her over on her back. Mikomi regained her air, coughing.

"I can't believe you smell like that, and you aren't a hunter yet. You're going to be very powerful...but right now, you're just a girl." He sighed in disappointment. "I doubt my master would be pleased if I were to let you live, knowing this." He crouched down beside her, his long hair brushing the ground. Mikomi tried to crawl away, but his arm flashed out, grabbing her and pulling her toward him. She tried to struggle, her hands scrambling for a hold on the dirt, but it was useless. He was too powerful.

"Well, at least I'm going to enjoy my dinner. I wish I could play with you longer, but time is short." He grabbed her hair,violently pulling her head sideways. She cried out in pain, tears stinging her eyes. His mouth was an inch from her ear. "Don't worry", he said, his breathe hot on her skin, "It won't hurt too much."

She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the attack. Instead, she heard a familiar voice. "No, Akira, it's going to hurt a lot." She saw the man's eyes widen in shock. His hand whipped back behind him, and suddenly he was white haired man was ripped away from her, and Mikomi fell to the ground rolling. She hit the ground hard, biting her lip. When she looked up, she saw two men in the field. The white haired man stood on the left, a large set of claw marks going down his neck and chest. They looked deep. About 15 feet away from him stood white sleeve was ripped, blood flowing down his arm. Although his face was calm, he was more furious than she'd ever seen anyone. By now she could read his emotions pretty well, and she could feel power rippling from Kaname, power she'd never felt around him before.

Apparently, so did Akira. "Kuran sama, so nice of you to join us. How have you been?" Blood from his wound had gotten in his hair, staining the whiteness, black in the dark.

Kaname's eyes were bright glowing rubies. "You are not to attack anyone in this school, Akira. You know that."

Akira smiled at him. "Yes, but I couldn't help myself. She smells amazing. Don't you smell it?"

Kaname's eyes shifted to me. "Yes, she does, but it changes nothing. You are to leave here immediately, and not to return, you hear me? If I see your face again within these borders, I"ll kill you."

Akira's eyes widened. Glancing at me, he smirked. "You'd kill me, knowing who I represent, just for this girl?" He looked genuinely incredulous. "She must mean more to you than just a student." Kaname didn't say anything."

Akira sighed, his muscles relaxing, looking for all the world like they'd just had a verbal disagreement. "Very well, I'll leave. Know this though, Kuran. She's safe in these borders, but ... out there is another matter."

"Leave, now Akira." Kaname's voice was deep and low... dangerous.

Akira laughed, his voice echoing sinisterly off of the air. "I have a message to deliver. My master says that he's very grateful for what you did with the vampire council. He says that he'll be coming soon, to speak with you."

Kaname nodded. "As long as you aren't with him, that's fine with me."

He glared at Kaname, but nodded. "Very well. Expect him in a few days."

Akira turned to Mikomi, sitting on her hands and knees. Bowing low and mockingly, his lazy eyed stared up at her as he rose up. "Until we meet again, sweet hunter."

He was a blur, and when she blinked again, he was gone. She watched as Kaname came over to her. He looked a little ragged,although no less lovely than normal. His dark hair was slightly messy, in a very attractive way. His white dress shirt clung to the wound. Mikomi felt her heard pounding as he knelt down beside her.

"Are you okay?" His voice was a little shaky. Had he been scared of Akira?

Mikomi nodded. "Yeah, aside from a bruised stomach and a busted lip, I'm fine". She could feel the blood dripping down her chin. It was pretty dark, but Kaname seemed to tense up all of a sudden.

"Are you okay, Kaname? Your arm... it's hurt." She couldn't see his expression. Facing her this close, he was in shadow. Just his eyes let her know he was looking at her. They were too red for any shadow to hide. She could hear his breathing, hard and fast.

"Kaname, what's wrong?" Something wasn't right.

"Nothing, Mikomi, nothing's wrong." She watched as his hand reached up to her face, almost involuntarily, his fingers brushing the blood off of her chin. He stared at his fingers, at her blood on his hand. As if entranced, he raised his hand up to his watched as he licked the blood off of his hand in one sure stroke. His eyes turned back to hers, and she swallowed hard, trying not to look as scared as she felt.

His eyes caught on to the blood smeared on her chin. Suddenly, he was there, his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her close. She thought he was about to kiss her again, but instead, his mouth went lower, to her chin. She felt his tongue licking the stain off of her chin and lips, and she gasped. "Kaname, what are you doing? Please, stop it!" His grip tightened, ignoring her. She felt his mouth latch on to her bottom lip, pulling the blood out of the wound. It stung, and she cried out against his mouth. She tried pushing him away, but his grip was like a steel vise.

"Please, Kaname, please." she whispered. His mouth froze, slowly letting go. He was panting hard, out of breath. He was also shaking. She felt him slide down her neck, his forehead resting on her shoulders, barely able to hold himself up.

"Kaname, please tell me what's wrong?" She was worried. Why was he like this?

"I've lost... a lot of blood. I can't... fight off my instincts" He raised his head up to look her in the eyes. He had a pained expression. He seemed so lost. "You, smell too good. I can't control myself." He couldn't seem to believe it.

Mikomi was mesmerized by his eyes. Even red, they still had so much detail. "I told you once, didn't I Kaname sama? If you want my blood, all you have to do is ask?"

His eyes widened, then he smiled, a soft, seductive smile. "Thank you."

His good arm raised up, his hand slipping behind her neck, slowly. Kaname's face nuzzled her throat, and she heard him groan. "It's going to hurt."

Mikomi closed her eyes. "I know."

She felt Kaname's fangs sinking into her neck, and she couldn't help the cry that escaped her. It pierced her skin, and felt like it pierced far deeper. His mouth began sucking at the wound, pulling on it. Tears sprung to her eyes, and she felt Kaname's other arm pulling her closer. The pain was lessening, and she began to realize that she had never been in such an intimate situation with a man before. Their bodies were molded together, his hard chest crushed against her softness, his hips cradling her thighs. Even like this, she could feel the blush creeping into her face. A wave of fatigue and dizziness hit her. "Ka-kaname, please, stop now." At first she thought he wasn't going to listen, but slowly, she felt his mouth pull away, his arms loosening their grip. He pulled back a little, and she could see that his eyes had gone back to their normal color. There was a small trail of her blood running down the corner of his mouth, down his chin. He wiped it away. They stayed looking at each other like that for a while.

Finally, Kaname let out a long sigh. "Now I know how Zero felt." He sounded chagrined. Zero? Wasn't that the name of the silver haired man in the portrait at the school?

"What do you mean?"

He smiled. "Zero used to be a hunter. He was bitten by a vampire, and was descending to level E. He fought it off , but soon, he started craving blood. My sister, Yuuki, offered him her blood, and he became addicted to it. He told me once, before they left, that there was no way I could understand how she tasted to him. He was right. I didn't. Not until now."

She unsuccessfully fought the heat creeping back into her face. "So, if Zero was becoming a level E, how can he possibly be with your sister?"

Kaname shrugged. "It's a long story. Suffice it to say for now, that they found a cure. Now he's one of the strongest hunters ever to live. That's why Yuuki's so safe with him. He'll never betray her."

He sounded slightly sad. "You miss her."

"Yes, I suppose I do. I even miss Zero, although I hated him." He looked at her, studying her. "You're pale. I took a lot of blood, I'm sorry. Let's get you inside." He stood up, and when she went to follow him, she stumbled, a wave of dizziness disorienting her. He caught her before she could fall. His body was warm and solid, and she felt safe. Lack of blood making her slightly out of it, she snuggled against him, sleepy. Kaname's body stiffened, then seemed to relax, his arms wrapped around her, hugging her.

"Thank you for rescuing me, Kaname. You're my knight in... lounge clothes." She giggled, something she never did. She really was disoriented.

She could feel the low chuckle in his chest. " A knight who feeds off of his damsel in distress.. not much of a knight."

She shook her head, feeling his shirt rub against her cheek. There was that scent of roses again. "No, you're a knight. You're my dark knight."

He was stroking her hair, gentle. "Kaname?" She was starting to mumble, falling asleep.

"Yes".

"Don't go back to ignoring me, please."

She heard him sigh."I won't. I don't think I can now, even if I wanted to."

Mikomi smiled, and promptly fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

Mikomi woke up in a large four post bed. The red sheets... wait what? She sat up too fast, and a wave of dizziness forced her to lay back down, moaning. This wasn't a dream. She really was in the room of her dreams! That must mean...she slowly turned her head to the side, staring at the sleeping figure beside her. He was...beautiful. He was sleeping on his back, his neck turned toward her, his hair falling artfully over his pale features. One arm was flung above his head, bent around the top of his pillow, the other resting on his stomach. He wasn't wearing a shirt.

Mikomi's face exploded in heat when she realized the reason he wasn't wearing his shirt... was because she was!

Her hair was down, free of it's hairband. She felt the bandage on her neck, pulling slightly at her skin. She scrambled out of bed, gasping in horror at not having anything else on but her underwear and the loose thin button up.

She frantically looked around for her clothing, but couldn't find it. Where was it! She didn't want to wake him up to find out.

"Good morning", an amused voice behind her made her freeze like a deer in headlights. She turned slowly, as if in a horror movie. He was still in the same position, the only thing different was that his eyes were open, sparkling with mirth at her distress.

"Oh! You... you... where's my clothes!?" Flustered she glared at him, trying to wrap her arms around her chest to keep from exposing anything too private.

"You're clothes were dirty and covered with blood, so I took the liberty of removing them to have them washed." She watched incredulously as he yawned, stretching rather like her grandmother's old cat, Toby, did when it just woke up. She was always slightly mesmerized by how elegant he was, no matter what he was doing. He caught her staring at him, grinning knowingly.

She turned her back on him, her hands covering her bright face. "Well, you'd better bring them back right now! I can't believe you .. you undressed me.." The thought made her groan in horror.

She heard a rustle from behind her, and she couldn't help but look over her shoulder. He was crawling slowly off the bed to stand up, his bare feet poking out of his pants. Well, at least he'd had the decency to keep those on. She was wishing rather longingly for Artemis right now. Oh no! She whirled around to face him, frantic.

"My weapon! Artemis, I left it out there when that guy grabbed-"

"It's over there on the dresser. I found it before I brought you in." His head nodded in the direction of the clothes dresser, and she saw the gling of silver in the fireplace light.

She sighed in relief. "Thank you."

He nodded, watching her. She cleared her throat nervously. "So, who was that guy, the vampire that attacked us?"

He seemed to debate telling her. She waited patiently. Finally he said, "His name is Akira. He's the dog of a powerful man, very powerful. He is a rogue pure blood, one I haven't heard from in...centuries."

Centuries? How old was Kaname? She didn't think it polite to ask, so she asked instead, "why was he here?

He shrugged. "I don't know. How are you feeling?"

Mikomi squinted at the quick change of subject. "I'm feeling fine. Do you think he'll come back to the school?"

"No, he won't. If he does I'll tear him apart. Is your neck okay? I might have bit down too hard."

He definitely didn't want to talk about what had happened. "My neck's sore, but I'll live. Stay on topic. "

His walked over to her, his gait slow and purposeful. "Mm? What topic would that be?" His voice feigned ignorance while he stopped barely within an inch of her, and she backed up a few steps, not to be sidetracked. Even though her heart was speeding up.

"Y-you know what topic I'm talking about! I want to know why I was nearly killed today! You know who he was sent by, so you should probably know why he was here. I heard that Akira guy say that his 'master' would be here in a few days? Isn't that dangerous? The guy obviously was not your friend!"

Kaname followed her, and Mikomi realized she didn't really have anywhere else to go. Her back was to the wall, and Kaname stepped into the space between them, eying the open collar of her shirt distractedly. "Why, are you worried about me?" His fingers were tracing the bandage on her neck, tickling her.

Swatting his hand away, she glared into those dark warm orbs. "Of course I'm worried about you! I saw the way that guy looked at you, and I can tell you, he'd kill you in a heartbeat if he -".

His mouth was suddenly on hers, hard and warm, demanding. Feeling her mouth quivering, Kaname's tongue traced her lower lip softly, before sliding in to probe the warmth of her mouth. Mikomi felt a melting sensation, her legs becoming weak. She felt him lightly push her into the wall with his body, his hands wrapping around her waist, pulling her into him. The kiss felt like it went on forever, but when he pulled away, she tried to pull him back. Giving her a ravishing smile, he kissed her very lightly, sighing against her lips. " Every time I kiss you, I feel like I'm losing control. I've..never felt that way before." Mikomi stared up at him, mind numb with the new feelings inside her.

Kaname's eyes were tender as he backed away. Mikomi had to take a few seconds to pull herself together. She watched as Kaname went over to a closet, going through it until he pulled out a white cotton button up shirt. Sliding his arms into it, he also grabbed a girl's uniform, socks and shoes. "I had these in the closet for you. You looked so cute in the shirt, I didn't want to tell you." His smile was soft and friendly, and Mikomi glared at him, trying to make herself look as mad as she should be. She couldn't do it. A reluctant smile flickered across her face.

She tried to focus. "So, you won't tell me anything about these ... people who are coming to the school. Will you tell me what you plan on doing about them?"

Kaname was putting on some socks and shoes. "First, I'm going to tell the chairman. He has to know. Then, I"m going to put the night class on alert. Then, you are going to cancel your lessons with Yagari until this is settled."

Mikomi stared at him. "Why do I have to cancel my lessons?" She didn't realize Kaname had even known about them. Why should he?

"You're canceling them because even though most vampires are not stupid enough to go against my orders, Akira is very stupid. I don't trust him, or his master to keep their word."

"So," she continued, "you're going to have a ..strong vampire and his...er..revenue, coming here in a few days. How will you stop them from attacking the school? From harming the day class?"

Kaname smiled. "That's what the night class is for. Aido will make preparations for guarding the dorms that night. The chairman will also keep an eye out."

Mikomi couldn't help but laugh. "The chairman? How is he going to stop them?"

Kaname looked surprised. "You don't know about the chairman?" He began to laugh, and Mikomi frowned, confused. "What are you laughing at? What's so funny?"

Kaname shook his head. "You really think the chairman is some nice younger man who's into culinary arts and is completely harmless. I forgot you didn't know much about your cousin."

She didn't get it. "No, I don't know that much, but he's... he's Kaien."

Kaname sighed, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Yes, he is, he's Kaien Cross. Only someone who's grown up outside of the hunter's world would not recognize that name."

Really? He was that famous?" Why's he so well known?"

Kaname shook his head. "Ask him yourself. It's not my place to reveal who he is."

Mikomi huffed. "Fine, I will ask him." Kaname pushed off the bed, walking over to the door. "I'm going to speak to the chairman about what happened. I want you to go to your room and get some more rest. I don't want you to go to school today." Opening the door, he looked back at her. "Mikomi?" His voice was quiet, tentative.

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for worrying about me. " His smile was brilliant, full of a tenderness she never expected from him. It made her heart constrict in her chest. He left before she could say anything, closing the door behind him.

Mikomi spent the rest of the morning in her bed, sleeping restlessly. The chairman came and checked up on her around noon, clucking like a mother hen. " Dear Mikomi, I'm sorry about last night. Kaname told me what happened. Are you okay?"

She sat up in bed. "I'm fine, Kaien, really. All that guy did was bust my lip open. I've had worse injuries tripping on my own feet."

Kaien smiled, but shook his head. "It's great that Akira didn't hurt you too much, but I was referring to the bite. Kaname told me about that too. He.. was very distraught." He gazed worriedly at her.

Mikomi felt herself getting warm. "Yes, I'm okay. Kaname saved me. I was very lucky he came by when he did."

Kaien's scrutiny made her fidget. " I was just worried that... you might be angry at him.."

Mikomi shook her head. "I was raised to hate vampires, Kaien. I know how you expected me to react, but since I've been here, I've watched the night class, and Kaname sama. They are vampires, but they are people, with feelings like the rest of us. And they are trying. I can tell it's hard on them, only having blood tablets. I respect them for that."

Kaien smiled, satisfied. "I'm glad you see it that way." He stood up. "The vampires Kaname is expecting will be here tomorrow night. I.. I want you to stay here in your room, until they leave. Will you do that? For me?"

Mikomi thought about it. She really didn't want to be cooped up in this room while Kaname and Kaien might be in danger. "Kaien, Kaname... he told me that you were famous, among the hunters. That you could take care of yourself."

Kaien's expression grew sober. "Yes, well... that's a long story. To put it simply, I'm strong enough to take care of myself yes. I've done some things in the past... things I don't know if I can forgive myself for." His eyes looked slightly haunted. " You may hear things about my...reputation. Most of it's true, I'm sure." His expression turned pleading. "Just remember this Mikomi: who I was... I'm not that person anymore. Who I am now, that's who I want to be. This school is a chance for me to redeem myself, at least a little bit, and I'll protect it with my life. Just like I'll protect you."

He smiled then, sad, and left. Mikomi felt terrible for bringing up the subject. She decided then, that it didn't matter who Kaien had been. His reputation, his past, it didn't matter. Kaien would always been the chairman, the man who cooked her dinner every night, who treated her like family although he barely knew her. That was who he was to her, and so she decided to let it go. He could take care of himself, he said, and so had Kaname. She believed them.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day was the slowest day of her life. She stayed in her room all morning, fretting over the coming night. She tried to keep herself busy by catching up on her homework, but soon she was finished, and had nothing else to do. So, she practiced with Artemis, pushing everything to one side of her room to make enough space. It was around 4pm when she finished. She took a shower, changing into a black tank top and some dark jeans. By the time she finished cleaning her room, it was only 5pm. She sighed, collapsing on her bed. When would someone check up on her? Surely she'd hear news about what was going on,right?

Mikomi felt her eyelids drooping, almost on their own , she didn't feel tired until just now. Yawning, she rolled over onto her side, and soon, she was asleep.

She was in the night class dormitory, standing in the front entrance. The windows were dark, and she knew it was nighttime. There was nobody there but her, the large house quiet.

"Kaname?" she called out, but there was no answer. She began walking, not really sure where she was going, but her feet were leading her. She turned right, into a hallway. There were no windows in this hall, it was just long, narrow, and barely lit by candles. The night class didn't prefer electric lighting she knew.

She felt almost as if she were floating down the hall. Such was the way of dreams; they never seemed too real, or you'd be too afraid to do things you normally wouldn't do. Like walking down a long dark hallway in the dormitories of vampires. Yeah, like that.

She saw the large glass doors appear before her, almost out of thin air. She could see a very large room inside,but the glass was frosted. She slowly opened the door, peeking inside. It was a ballroom. There was a chandelier hanging from the top of the ceiling, hundreds of candles flickering in it. The ballroom's tables and chairs were covered by white sheets, the tables pushed to either side of the room. She could tell this room wasn't used often. Her body turned, heading up a flight of stairs. She came to the second floor of the ballroom,balconies looking down at the floor below. There were people down there now!

It was pretty hard to see, even with the candles, but Mikomi could recognize Kaname. He was standing near the middle of the ballroom, looking across at the far end. Mikomi looked as well. That part of the room was completely in shadow, but she could see it; red glowing eyes. A feeling of dread swept over her as she watched Kaname slowly walking towards the shadow, toward the eyes. She had to do something! That.. that person, whoever it was, was dangerous! She did the only thing she could, she screamed.

"Kaname! Don't go over there!" He didn't seem to hear her. He kept walking,and she tried again. "No, Kaname stop!"

He was almost to it. She looked around, for anything that could help her. All she saw was a rope that led up to the ceiling. She turned back, and watched as a pale slender hand came out of the shadows. "Come to me, Kuran Kaname. Come closer." She watched in horror as Kaname's hand reached out to grab it.

"No!" She screamed, waking up in her bed. It was just a dream. Mikomi stared up at the ceiling, trying to calm her racing heart. Just a dream. Then why did she feel so afraid? She glanced out the window. The sun was setting. Reaching over to turn her bedside lamp on, her hand brushed a piece of paper. She turned the light on. A white parchment rested against her lamp. It was addressed to her.

She picked it up, reading:

Mikomi,

Please come to the ballroom in the night class dormitory. You'll be much safer there, where I can watch you. Please hurry.

Kaname.

The ballroom. Her dream! Kaname didn't know what was waiting there for him! She had to go, she had to warn him. She jumped up, putting on the closest pair of shoes she had, which were black slippers. Grabbing Artemis, she raced out of her room, down the stairs and out the building. No one was guarding the back entrance, so she didn't encounter any obstacles. She flew across the grounds, panic forcing her muscles to go faster. Kaname was in trouble, of that she had no doubt. She had to get to him before... before it was too late.

The night class mansion stood in front of her. Nobody was guarding this either. Mikomi felt a shiver of fear. Something wasn't right. Artemis in hand, she opened the front doors. The main area was empty, no one in sight. She knew where to go. Her feet followed the directions in the dream, turning right down a long narrow hallway. There were large glass double doors at the end, the glass frosted, just like she expected. She opened the door slowly, her hand shaking on the doorknob. It was empty. Well it had been empty in her dream too. She followed the stairs to the left, reaching the top floor. That's when she heard the doors open and close. She went over to the edge of the balcony, ready to shout out at Kaname, but it wasn't Kaname. Crouching low, trying to breathe as quietly as she could, she watched the figure make his way toward the end of the ballroom. It was Akira! Kaname was right, he did come back. She watched as he hid in the shadows. Only his eyes glowing letting her know he was still there. What was going on? Just then, she heard the doors open and shut again. Looking down, she saw Kaname. He was wearing his white uniform, his dark hair curling on his shoulder, hanging in front of his eyes. He looked wonderful. Wonderful, and in danger. She went to call out to him, but her throat wouldn't work right. She tried again, nothing. Her voice wasn't working! It felt as if a hand were squeezing her throat just enough to stop her from talking, her wheezing all that she could let out. She collapsed to her knees, her nails raking against her neck. What was happening!?

Kaname was walking toward the shadow. "Yukio. It's been a while." His steps were slow, cautious, but he still believed it was someone it wasn't. Mikomi was hacking, trying to speak ,but it wasn't working. The red eyes peered at Kaname through the shadows. Somehow, Kaname didn't know who it was. He should! He should recognize that scent, the feel of Akira's power! All vampires had that ability.

The deep voice that came out of the shadows was obviously Akira's. "Hello Kaname. It's ...nice to see you after all this time."

Kaname didn't seem to notice. "What brings you to this place Yukio? Are you officially out of hiding, now that the vampire council is no more?"

Mikomi was looking around for something to get Kaname's attention. She couldn't see anything though. She ran across the building toward where they were, frantically searching.

"Mm, perhaps. My main reason for coming here though, is to thank you for getting rid of such nuisances for me. My life will be much easier now."

Mikomi saw a rope tied to the wall near her, going up to the ceiling, and the image sparked her memory from the dream. She followed it with her eyes, a grin spreading across her face. There were multiple chandeliers in the room, but only one was lit, the one in the middle of the room. Another though, hung between Kaname and the shadowed Akira

"I'd like to shake the hand of one who helped me, even if it was unconsciously."She watched the pale hand stretch out of the darkness, and Kaname seemed...bewitched. Even from here, she could see his face was wrong. He seemed hypnotized. His hand began to reach for Akira' was when she saw the movement out of the corner of her eye. A figure in a dark cloak was moving toward her. He didn't seem worried that she would scream, breaking up the scene below. So he was the one who'd stopped her voice, somehow. Mikomi saw a knife lying on the table nearby, and she grabbed it, acting fast. The blade sliced through the rope, and Mikomi watched slightly in awe and the glass and metal chandelier began to fall. She saw Kaname look up, first at the chandelier, shock and confusion on his face, then he saw her. She was snatched up as the chandelier hit, shards of glass flying across the ground and in the air. Her voice came back. "Kaname!" Screaming, she struggled against the cloaked figure. He was strong, as strong as Kaname. Her arms were pinned to the side by his arm, her mouth covered with a hand. "Shhh little one." He chuckled, dark and soft. Mikomi felt terrified. She was shaking, but she refused to scream against his hand, to let him know just how scared she was.

"Nice thinking, with the chandelier." He sounded slightly impressed.

"Mikomi!" she heard the shout, followed by a grunt and a crash. It sounded like Akira and Kaname were going at it.

The voice behind her sighed, almost sad. "Well, we'd better get going, don't you think? I really wanted to see how much Kaname has grown, but.." His polite voice made her feel like insects were crawling on her skin.

Kaname appeared at the top of the stairs, about 50 feet from them. He had blood dripping down from a deep cut on his forehead, gashes across the front of his uniform. He didn't look terribly hurt, and Mikomi's heart loosened a little.

" What do you think you're doing, Hikaru? Don't you know who I am?" Kaname's voice was cold, deadly. She couldn't ever remember seeing him like this. His expression was calm... too calm. She had a bad feeling about his expression.

"Ah Kaname, you know I do. I'm not foolish enough to come by myself." Five figures appeared around Kaname, all in cloaks, faces hidden.

"Don't hate me Kaname, I'm just following orders." Scooping Mikomi up into his arms, Hikaru stepped back, placing a large stain glass window behind them.

Mikomi saw the cloaked figures closing in on him. "Kaname!"

"Mikomi, I"ll find you, I promise. I'll come for you!" The vampires attacked, and just as they did, Mikomi saw a flash of silver. Kaien Cross was fighting beside Kaname, his glasses gone, his long silvery blonde hair floating in the air. Before Mikomi could do anything more than scream, Hikaru jumped through the window, glass flying, and she was being taken away from Cross Academy.


	8. Chapter 8

She was in some sort of cell, and she was sure it was underground because of the slight moisture on the walls. Besides that, she had no clue where she was. Mikomi sighed, wrapping her arms around her in the cold prison that she'd been in since she'd regained consciousness a few hours ago. She wasn't sure how she'd lost consciousness in the first place, except that she'd been flying out the window of Cross Academy, and she'd started struggling really hard. For a moment, it had seemed like the cloaked Hikaru was actually having trouble holding her. But then, she'd felt his hand on her head, and suddenly she'd blacked out. Mikomi paced her cell, wondering how long she'd been out. There was no way to know for sure, but Mikomi suspected that it hadn't been that long. She was hungry, but she wasn't starving, so that meant she'd been gone less than a day. Her stomach growled, reminding her that it was long enough.

She heard the sound of footsteps, keys jingling as whoever it was came toward her. There was a torch on the wall across from her cell, and she could barely see the man who stopped in front of the bars. He was still wearing a cloak, but she could feel the same skin crawling sensation she felt before. She didn't feel brave, but to let them know how scared she was .. that was a bad idea.

"Hello. Hikaru, was it?" She smiled brightly at him, trying not to back away from the bars as he began to open them.

He sounded surprised. "Yes, my name is Hikaru. You seem very...lively."

Mikomi laughed breezily, proud that there wasn't a hitch in her voice. "Yes well, my mother always taught me that, in a tough situation, you make the best of it."

Hikaru laughed, and although it sounded innocent enough, she felt the same skittering across her nerves. "You're a strange one, to stand in my presence with such...bravery. My master wishes to meet you. Please, follow me".

He was still very polite, and he stood right outside the open gate, waiting patiently. Mikomi hated not being able to see his face. It unnerved her. She straightened her shoulders, walking without hesitation out of her cell, passing within a foot of him. She watched as he got in front of her, leading her out of the dark dungeon like area, up the stairs. She kept feeling this nagging sensation in her brain. It was almost as if something were trying to get inside of her, to influence her. It also felt like it wasn't making much progress, and she was happy about that. They left the dungeon, and she was now in a long hallway, the ceiling at least 10 feet high. Was she in a castle maybe? The walls were made of some dark gray stone, the floors as well. There were no windows in this hallway. They came to the end, standing before large wooden double doors, and she saw that in fact, it was a castle.

Hikaru opened the doors with a deep screeching sound, and Mikomi couldn't help but wince. The chamber was huge. The ceiling was much higher than the hallway, and it was dark too. She saw that it was a great hall, with stone columns, candles in braziers on the walls, and a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room. The chandelier wasn't lit, so the only light came from the candles on the walls, casting deep shadows all across the room. At the far wall, stone steps led up to a raised area, a large throne made of some sort of whitewashed stone sitting in the middle. There was a man resting casually in it, his legs crossed and his hands dangling negligently off the sides of the arms.

He looked young, and more dangerous than any man she'd ever seen. It wasn't in his physical looks; he was as slender as Kaname was, his features just as pale, more pale in fact. His skin almost glowed it was so white. His long raven black hair flowed over his shoulders, pooling in his chair and dangling near his feet. His eyes were dark in the dim light, and stared at her with an intensity that made her feel like her soul was being sucked out of her.

'Run!' her brain screamed at her frantically. 'Get away now!'. She felt her steps falter, a wave of terror sweeping over her so fast she gasped. She closed her eyes, gritting her teeth. 'No! If I run, I'm just an animal, I'm just prey.'

Gathering her resolve, she took a deep breath, and opened her eyes again. He was still staring at her, waiting. She straightened herself, taking another step forward. She saw the ever so slight widening of his eyes. Perhaps she'd surprised him. Or disappointed him. She continued walking , following Hikaru, who stopped about five feet before the creature that sat in the chair.

Mikomi looked away from those terrifying eyes, studying the rest of him. He was wearing black pants that billowed around his legs, only tightening near his waist. He had no shirt on, just a long robe like cotton tunic, black, flowing around his body, open and exposing the pale skin underneath it. His feet were bare, she noticed. He wore golden bangles around his wrists and ankles, and she noticed the colorful cushions on the throne. The overall effect made her feel like she was in some sort of sultan's den. And he was the Arabian prince, except prince's didn't look like monsters. Beautiful monster, but a monster.

Hikaru kneeled before the beautiful young man, pulling her down with him roughly. "My lord Yukio. This is the girl that you bade me to bring you.

The young man smiled at her, a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.A smile fit for a monster. "Ah yes. Mikomi. I'm delighted to make your acquaintance at last."

Mikomi felt she should say something. "I wish I could say the same. Unfortunately, I've been kidnapped against my will, thrown into a cold cell, and have not been told why." Her voice was stronger than she'd expected. A bit high, but solid. She was surprised as her spunk.

The young man's head tilted to the side, contemplating her. His smile grew wider.

"She's a spirited little thing, Hikaru. I"m surprised you didn't feed off of her."

Hikaru chuckled. "Yes, it's been very hard. She'd take a while to break." He said that like it would be a good thing.

Mikomi frowned at Hikaru, not sure what they were talking about. "Please do not speak about me as if I were not right here."

Yukio's face grew serious. "Yes, a little too spirited. Does your power not affect her Hikaru?"

Hikaru's body tensed beneath the cloak. "No sir, it doesn't seem to." He sounded slightly irritated, and embarrassed.

Yukio stared at Mikomi, almost as if he were trying to read her thoughts. "Then take down your hood, Hikaru, and see what happens."

Mikomi felt apprehensive, and looked to her lef to see Hikaru push his hood down, exposing his face. Dear God!

Mikomi scrambled away from him, trying not to scream. Hikaru's face was like nothing she'd ever seen before. It was nightmarish. His eyes were black as ink, and his face... oh god his face was... rotted. His nose was almost completely gone, his smile garish with his gums receded in his thin lips. He looked like a walking corpse.

Hadn't his hands been normal though? She looked down, and yes, they were normal hands. She looked back up into that face, and when her eyes connected with the monster's black shiny orbs, she felt herself sway. It felt like something was trying to force itself into her, and she could finally feel the edges of it. It was fear. Fear was trying to claw it's way into her soul, trying to get underneath her skin, bury itself into her nerves like worms.

Mikomi felt herself shaking. Shaking her head violently , she screamed. "No! Get out!" She felt the feeling receding, losing it's hold on her. Soon, it was just her again, her body shivering and shaking with the effort. Hikaru was shocked, and he quickly put his hood back on. she had never felt anything like that before. With a shock, she realized that she'd pushed Hikaru out herself. Breathing heavily, Mikomi looked back over to Yukio.

He was staring at her like he'd found a new toy. "Fascinating. You're dismissed for now, Hikaru." Hikaru hurried off, and as horrible as he was, Mikomi wasn't happy to be left alone with Yukio. Hikaru was awful, but Yukio, she knew, was the true danger. She could feel him on the edges of her consciousness, whispers telling her to run, to hide. It wasn't him trying to mess with her;she just knew he was just that powerful.

He stood up slowly, the graceful movement reminding her of a large cat uncurling, getting read to stalk it's prey. Mikomi backed up a step in spite of herself.

His eyebrow arched at the sudden movement. "You come from a family of hunters, do you not? You act as if you aren't used to seeing vampires."

Mikomi didn't want to explain that she could feel his power and was terrified of him. "My parents didn't raise me up to be a hunter, so I haven't been exposed to vampires but... for a couple of weeks. Sorry if I'm beginning to doubt the Chairman's philosophy that vampires aren't dangerous."

Yukio laughed, the melodic voice sounding almost feminine to her ears, it was so delicate. "The chairman. Is that what you call him? Kaien Cross is many things, but he's not a fool. He doesn't believe vampires are any less dangerous than you do. In fact, he knows far better than you do how dangerous we are." His eyes glinted in the candlelight, giving Mikomi goosebumps.

"But you don't know much about your cousin, do you? I can tell you, if you'd like, about your dear chairman."

He was walking toward her slowly, his dark hair trailing past his knees, floating behind him. Mikomi stood her ground this time, knowing that vampires enjoyed it more when their victims were scared.

He stopped within arms reach from her, and from here she could see he was about a foot taller than her.

"Of course, maybe you'd rather discuss something else mm? Perhaps you'd like to tell me how it is that you can block my dear Hikaru's talents?"

Mikomi stayed silent, staring back at him. It wasn't that she was hiding them, she just didn't know she'd had the ability before. Maybe she didn't, and Hikaru just messed up. Maybe it was a fluke. Either way, she didn't think she should tell this guy about it.

Yukio's smile made her want to rethink her toughness. "Oh, so you don't want to? Well, that's good. It will make this all the more fun."

Yukio reached out, covering her eyes with his hand. Mikomi jerked back, not expecting that, and couldn't see for all of two seconds. Slapping the hand away, she gasped. Yukio was gone. Standing in front of her was...

"Kaname! What.. what are you doing here? Where is Yukio?" She felt safer immediately.

Kaname smiled gently at her. "Yukio's gone, for now. But we should get out of here before he comes back."

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her to the right, through a small indistinct door. She followed him, relieved and grateful to see him. She'd been so scared, but now Kaname was here. Mikomi wiped at her eyes, feeling a strange itching sensation, almost as if some sort of mist or film were covering them. It wouldn't go away no matter what she did, but she figured it was the air in the building. Kaname's hand was soft in hers, warm.

"So, how did you find me?"

Kaname led her through some dark hallway."Mm? I followed you of course. Hikaru is easy to track."

"Oh." They were in another hall now, warmer. Thank god she was escaping, she didn't want ever see that man again, he terrified her. Now that she thought about it, where did he go? It seemed strange he would just leave.

Kaname's scent drifted over her as they ran, the wonderful familiar scent of spices assailing her...wait what? Kaname had never smelled of spices. To her, he'd always smelled like roses. Almost immediately after she thought this, the smell of spices were gone, and she could smell roses. Something was wrong.

They went through a large door, and she was in another hall. This hall though, was warm and lit with candles, the floor carpeted and the walls were painted a light cream color. Mikomi stopped walking, and Kaname turned around, looking at her. "What's wrong? We'd better hurry, or we might run into Yukio."

Mikomi wasn't really sure what was wrong. Kaname, seeing her confusion, hugged her tightly. "It's okay Mikomi, I'm here now." Was it just her, or was Kaname taller than normal?

Mikomi pulled away from Kaname, studying him in the light. No, now that she was looking for it, she saw it. Kaname's eyes were never that slanted, that exotic. The smile, which at first had appeared to her as gentle as Kaname's always was, now seemed more...dark more disturbing. Even as she thought these things though, the image seemed to correct itself. The eyes suddenly seemed less slanted, he smile more real. Mikomi stepped back, away from him.

"Mikomi, we have to hurry. What's wrong with you?" The doppleganger frowned, looking concerned. It wasn't really concerned though, she knew it was an illusion. "You're not Kaname. You're Yukio."

As soon as she said his name, the image wavered, melting back into the surprised Yukio. His eyes were wide, his mouth parted. The surprise faded, leaving an amused and delighted smile, his eyes shining with a disturbing light.

"So it wasn't Hikaru's fault. Fantastic." Mikomi started backing up, feeling the tension in the air.

Yukio tucked a long tendril of her hair behind her ear. "But you know, that was my weakest form of manipulation. I can do better."

Yukio turned around, and walked away for about 10 feet. Turning back to her, he smiled, holding out his slender white hand. "Come to me, Mikomi."

Mikomi felt like she was being pulled on a string toward him. She couldn't stop her foot from sliding forward. Eyes widening in fear, Mikomi tried to stop. She felt the tug again, harder this time. She gasped, her other foot stepping forward. Why wasn't her body listening? She was screaming at it to stop, begging it in her mind. She gritted her teeth, clenching her muscles, holding them in place. She looked up in terror at Yukio, at the long fingers beckoning her toward him. She took another step, feeling the strange heavy force in her mind taking over her limbs. Another step. 'Please, oh please don't go over there.' She was helpless. She'd never lost control over her own body before. She hated it.

Her next step stumbled as a wave of anger washed over her. How dare he do this! Yukio's eyes narrowed at the hesitation. He crooked a finger at her. "Come now Mikomi, obey me."

The tug became a jerk, and Mikomi felt herself fall forward, barely catching herself from hitting the ground. She was almost to him, almost to that ghostly hand that was controlling her. No. She'd never take it.

"No." She hadn't meant to say it aloud.

"No? You'll do what I tell you to Mikomi." She felt the jerk again, but this time, she planted her feet, summoning up all the anger she had in her. She didn't move. Yukio's surprise at her strength gave her hope.

"Come now Mikomi". His voice was low, commanding. She used all the power she had in her to deny the command.

And took a step back.

Yuki's surprised expression must have mirrored hers. His face became serious then, crueler. She felt the jerk this time, but it was far harder than she'd felt the others. It felt as if someone were pulling on her muscles, trying to rip them off of her body. It burned.

"No!" She screamed, trying to fight back. Her body was moving toward him again, and this time, she couldn't stop.

She was directly in front of him. With a satisfied smile, he whispered, "Now take my hand."

'No!' she thought vehemently. 'I won't do it, not that'. She clenched her hands to her sides, refusing to look into his eyes.

"I'm waiting Mikomi." She felt the burning in her arms, but she held on, tears running down her face. Yukio waited, but finally, his hand lowered. Mikomi felt dizzy with relief and triumph. Until, that is, she was slammed into the hallway wall. She cried out as the vampire's body hit hers, holding her against it.

Yukio's eyes were a startling shade of green. They were like cut emeralds, gleaming at her. Although he'd pushed her hard, he didn't seem angry. In fact, he seemed... excited. His breathing was slightly fast, the scent of spices washing over her again, dark and exotic.

Her arms were pinned to her side, as secure as if they were encased by steel bands. Leaning down, Yukio's face was barely an inch from her own, and as his hair fell forward,she noticed the golden earrings in his lobes. "I've never had anyone resist me like that, after I've caught them. I must say...I'm intrigued."

His eyes pierced her like knives, cold and sharp. She had the distinct feeling that intriguing him was almost as bad as making him angry.

Mikomi shivered. "You were the one who stopped my voice, back at the academy. How?"

Yukio's face was too close. She felt her face getting slightly red. He smiled at her. "Yes, I stopped your voice. I can inhabit the minds of others, if I wish. If they are weak enough. Akira's very... slow, so it is easy to use."

So Kaname had known it was Yukio inside Akira's body. Then why had he almost fallen into their trap? She didn't understand. There was no way she could withstand this guy, and Kaname couldn't. Right?

"Kaname let his guard down." She jumped at the name. How had he know what she was thinking?

He smirked at her surprise. "I can tell he was on your mind. I have limited mind reading powers. Kaname has known me for a long time, Mikomi. Centuries. He didn't know everything about me though. I kept my powers secret for a very long time, even from dear Kaname kun." His hand released the grip on one of her arms, the fingers traveling up to play with mikomi's hair, twining it around them and letting go. "I've never tested my powers on the eldest Kuran, though I wanted to badly. The vampire council adored him though, so I couldn't do anything so foolish." His fingers were brushing away the hair from her neck, making goosebumps rise on her skin.

"I kidnapped you to lure him here, you know. I wanted him for myself, to play with as I will, now that the council is gone. Destroyed by that man. Your Kaname is stronger than I'd realized. I'm very happy." His nails lightly scratched at her collarbone, making her shiver. "Now I've found something else interesting to play with. I think I'll keep you both."

He snuggled his face against her hair, breathing deeply. Sighing, he pulled back a little. "You smell very good, did you know that?" His eyes were starting to glow.

Mikomi's throat felt dry. "So people keep telling me. I don't know why." Yukio's laugh was disturbing. While musical like Kaname's, it had a more sinister feel to it, sharper, like glass. "That makes two of us." He smile turned darker, his humor replaced by something much more dangerous. His eyes had turned completely red, and Mikomi understood suddenly the trouble she was in. Something bad was about to happen.

"Maybe you should take me back to my cell." Her voice broke, too scared to play brave. The fingers on her collarbone stilled.

"Oh no Mikomi, you aren't going back to that cell. You'll be staying here from now on." He reached past her, pushing the door behind and to the right of her open. Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her inside, shutting the door behind them. It was an ornately decorated bedroom, lit by candles. It was very feminine, with a vanity table with a chair and large mirror. She saw a dark wooden wardrobe in the corner, and the large bed had a gauzy white canopy draped over it. It was a lovely room. For a prisoner. She turned back to him, to tell him thanks but no thanks, when she froze. Yukio was standing by the door, watching her. His eyes were completely red now, and the look on his face was something she couldn't mistake. She'd seen it on Kaname's face too many times. Hunger.

Backing up, she tried to lighten the mood. "Thanks for the room, I'll take it. You... you can leave now." He wasn't listening. Instead, she watched in horror as his hands grabbed the flimsy black cotton of his shirt, sliding it down his arms to pool on the floor behind him.

"What are you doing?!" She backed up, as far as she could, trying not to look at his lean muscular upper body. His arms were muscular too, but not bulky. He looked strong though. Strong enough by far to take her on.

Yukio's raven hair floated around his body, and Mikomi could feel that dark suffocating power again, growing in the small room. "I don't want to get blood on my shirt."

Before she had time to react, he was gone. She didn't even have time to blink. A blur of color, and she was suddenly on the bed, Yukio above her, his long hair hiding the candlelight, making his red eyes bright. She couldn't scream, couldn't move. She was paralyzed with fear, choking, smothering, all consuming fear. It didn't matter if she could stop him from using his mind control. It didn't matter if she could see through his illusions. It didn't matter if she intrigued him. She couldn't stop him. She was weak.

She watched in helpless terror as his head slowly lowered, his mouth opening, his fangs baring. They looked so sharp.

"No". She was beginning to feel something inside her moving, changing. It felt cold, and warm at the same time, like a wind on her skin, but inside of it. She saw flashes behind her open eyes, things she couldn't understand. Scary things. There were little girls, two of them, holding hands and staring at her. They looked just like her, when she was young. Then she saw a small child's room, blood all over the floor and the bodies of the two girl's clinging to each other, dead. If she could see just a little bit more, she could understand... just a bit more..

Yukio's mouth latched onto her neck, and it was too late. The images and the wind vanished under the pain of the bite, deep and sharp. Her strangled cry was cut off by the tightening of his jaws, his body pressing down on her. He was pulling so hard, she could feel her blood leaving her faster than she'd ever felt before. It was like he was taking more than her blood. It was like he was draining her soul. She began to claw at the body holding her down, raking across his arms and back, beginning to struggle. The need to survive was taking over, and she thrashed beneath him, trying to get loose. The action just made him dig in deeper, the pain more than she could bear. Tears flowed out of her eyes, unable to scream.

The world was dimming, her eyes staring unblinking at the ceiling as she fought to stay conscious. She was so tired, so weak. Her body felt heavy, lifeless. The world was going away.

Her eyes closed, and the world went black.


	9. Chapter 9

Note:Chase scene inspired by the song "Du Reischst So Gut"(You smell so good) by Rammstein. (watch on youtube, is good vid)

Lyrics in English:

Insanity

is only a narrow bridge

the banks are reason and desire

I chase you

the sunlight confuses the mind

a blind child that crawls forward

because it smells its mother

I find you

The track is fresh and on the bridge

drops the sweat, your warm blood

I don't see you

I only smell you, I sense you

a predator that screams of hunger

I track you for miles by scent

You smell so good

you smell so good

I follow you

you smell so good

I find you

- so good

I chase you

you smell so good

I will have you soon

Now I have you

I wait until it is dark

then I take hold of your wet skin

don't betray me

oh don't you see the bridge is burning

stop screaming and don't resist

because otherwise it will break apart

You smell so good

you smell so good

I follow you

you smell so good

I find you

- so good

I chase you

you smell so good

I will have you soon

You smell so good

you smell so good

I follow you

you smell so good

I find you

- so good

I touch you

you smell so good

now I have you

You smell so good

you smell so good

I follow you

******************************************

She woke up, feeling weak and disoriented. It was dark, and as she lay there, she began to put together the pieces of her memory. She was in Yukio's home, wherever that was. She felt the soft bed underneath her, and suddenly remembered. Yukio! She sat up in bed fast, holding onto the covers as she wobbled, dizzy. Mikomi's hand traveled to the wound on her neck, carefully bandaged. It was sore, and she winced. Scanning the room, she made sure that she was alone. She was. She carefully got out of bed, realizing that she was in some sort of white nightgown. Someone had changed her! She felt what little blood she had rushing to her face. How horrible! She felt the tears welling in her eyes, threatening to fall.

The door opened, and she felt her skin go cold. The shadowy figure didn't enter, sensing her fear. "Pardon me, Miss Cross, but the master sent me here to inform you that you are to meet him for dinner in thirty minutes."

She didn't recognize the voice, but it was a female. Her voice sounded soft and demure. "Alright, I'll be ready."

The woman left immediately. Mikomi sighed. What exactly was she supposed to do? She couldn't just face him again, after what he'd done, could she? Thinking about that horrible man, she shivered, cold. She looked out of the window. It was nearing dusk, and soon it would be night. She began to cry, unable to think of a plan. If only... if only Kaname were here! She didn't want to be used by Yukio to lure Kaname here, but she was so scared! Those green eyes, staring back at her, forcing her to do things she didn't want to do.. she couldn't allow that to happen again!

Determined, she got up, and hurriedly dressed in the most plain and flexible dress she could find, a dark green dress with some black leather lady's boots. Not exactly hiking gear,but it would do.

She cracked the door open quietly, her nerves on edge as she listened for footsteps. Nothing. Peering out into the slightly dark hallway, she scanned, not seeing anyone. She began tiptoeing down the passage, following her memory to the great hall. Mikomi began to be disturbed at the lack of security. Why wasn't she being watched by anyone? Maybe they were busy with something else, she thought to herself, fervently hoping that was came out of the small side door into the large front area she'd first met Yukio. It was dark, no candles lit. She could see the clouds gathering in the sky through the small windows near the ceiling. It was going to storm. She sighed as she heard the first rumble of thunder. Oh well, better wet and miserable than in here and under that fiend's control!

Looking around nervously, she made her way unimpeded to the large doors. Holding her breath, she opened them, wincing as the creak resounded throughout the large empty room. The wind outside picked up, blowing her long dark hair in front of her face, obstructing her first look outside. Pulling it from her face, she gasped. She was on a very tall hill, overlooking forest on every side as far as she could see. It was about to be dark, and she was in the middle of a freaking forest!

She peered warily into the darkness of the trees. It was either that, or stay here.

"No! I won't stay here!" She ran, not looking back, down the hill, the wind whipping at her body, making her stumble. She reached the treeline, pausing to catch her breath. So far so good. She leaned against a large oak tree, preparing to run again, when she heard it. A voice, traveling on the wind, all around her. "Mikomi.." The wind sighed, Mikomi paled. That voice... it was him.

She threw herself into the trees, running as hard as she could. The branches seemed to reach out at her in the dark, scratching her face, pulling at her hair, tearing her clothing. She didn't care. Mikomi was panicked, her breathing harsh in her ears, the wind picking up, howling through the trees. She could hardly see. The sun wasn't down yet, but here in the trees, so thick and close together, it might as well be midnight. The wind was getting colder, wet. It was raining, and she began to feel the cold drops through the trees, soaking her instantly. The wind was howling her name. 'Mikomi, come back'. Tears began to mix with the raindrops on her face, fear seizing her, pushing her legs faster. A branch reached out, yanking at her sleeve, slicing through it into her arm painfully. She pushed on, knowing with that same instinct she felt she always had, that what she feared, who she feared, was getting closer every second. Terror pounded in her heart, thumping with a ferocity that made her dizzy as she strove to put distance between herself and what was hunting her. The ground was becoming muddy, sucking at her boots, making her pace more sluggish. She fell, sliding through the muck. Lightening flashed through the trees, followed by the clashing of thunder, so loud it was deafening. She pulled herself up slowly, groaning at the pain in her side. This was like a nightmare, the worst kind, where you're being chased through a dark forest by a monster. Except it was real.

'I'm almost there, Mikomi'. The wind blew ferociously, almost making her fall back onto the ground. This was a horrible storm! She never could have expected the rain to turn into this so suddenly. It was too late though, she had to run.

She sobbed as she ran, trying to see through the rain, leaves swirling around her in the dark.

That was when she felt him, in the dark behind her. 'I'm here Mikomi'. She couldn't help the strangled scream that clawed out of her throat, and she flung herself as fast as she could through the trees, trying to get away from him. She could feel his presence behind her, coming closer. The raven haired man was a demon. He could catch her in a second, if he wanted. Why wasn't he? The answer swept over her in a terrifying wave. Because he didn't want to. He was playing with her.

It was a game. The reason no one was guarding the entrance, why no one was guarding her. He knew she'd try to escape, and he'd counted on it.

Mikomi stumbled as a wave of dizziness hit her. She was still not fully recovered from the loss of blood. She shrugged it off, forcing her legs to keep going. It didn't matter if he was playing. She wasn't. She couldn't stop. She could feel him so close behind her, could almost feel his breath on her neck. Her gaze went dark, and she began to fall, the world seeming to slow down. 'Kaname'.

Her body was caught before she hit the ground, pale arms encircling her. 'No'.

She could see again, and she felt despair like she'd never felt before. Red glowing eyes stared back at her, the long black tendrils of hair flowing over her in the wind. His white dress shirt clung wetly to him, sheer in the rain. The look in his eyes, were wild, almost feral. She felt like she'd been caught by a phantom, some sort of devil, if a devil could look like an angel.

Yukio pulled her closer to him, drawing her like a spider into his web. She stared, wide eyes hypnotized by the terror and hopelessness she felt, not able to do anything.

He bent down, his voice dark and taunting. "I told you, you can't escape me." His hands wiped the hair from her face,caressing her felt herself flying, her back crashing into a nearby tree. She screamed in pain, crumbling into a broken heap at its base. The monster stalked forward slowly, crouching gracefully in front of her, his face turned up into the air, breathing in deeply through his nose. "You smell so good." She huddled against the tree, whimpering as a slender hand reached out to her, wiping at the blood on her arm. Bringing it up to his face, he slid his fingers into his mouth, sucking on them. Mikomi felt dizzy with fear, dizzy with blood loss. Her body was beginning to shut down. Yukio snatched at her, grabbing her wounded arm, pulling her down onto the ground. She tried to struggle, but she was too cold, too hurt. Her back pressed into the wet leaves, and she watched, powerless to stop him from crawling on top of her, straddling her body. His hair felt like a dark curtain around her. Was he going to take her blood again? She didn't have enough left to spare! She felt his hand traveling across her shoulder, down across her collarbone, and down further. Mikomi jerked as Yukio's hand grazed her breast. He chuckled, the sound grating across her nerves, sharp as a knife. The hand grabbed her, squeezing painfully. She cried out, trying to get him off of her, arms sluggishly pushing at the solid body. It was no use, and he lightly batted her arm away. She had no energy left, and as his hand travelled across her chest, playing with the edges of the collar, she shivered, unable to raise her hand again. She jerked up violently as the front of her dress was torn away roughly, making her back hit the ground again, her breasts exposed, and she didn't even have enough blood left to blush. The glowing eyes followed her neckline, down until they rested on her. His hand came back, sliding in between her breasts, massaging her white skin. Tears squeezed from behind Mikomi's closed eyelids, and she fought to hold the scream that was threatening to erupt from her. This was not happening. She tried to ignore the hand that was touching her, but when it started travelling lower, fingers brushing her stomach, she screamed, loud and ragged, using her last bit of energy to struggle. She might have well been pushing at a brick wall.

The world was falling away, and she was in her head, only barely noticing what was happening to her. She was so alone. So afraid. 'Please, somebody... help me.' There was no answer, and she began to cry.

Her skirt was sliding up her body, and she felt like the world was ending. She didn't want to be here anymore. She wanted to leave this place. 'What do I do?'

She was assailed with images behind her eyes, in her mind. She was a child, standing in a room, covered in blood. Two little girls lay in pools of blood, one clutching a teddy bear soaked looked down at her hands. They were covered with blood too. Her mouth was wet as well. Before she could raise her hands to find out what it was, the image changed. She was in a meadow, full of spring flowers. She was a little girl again. Her mother was sitting on a white blanket, her dark hair pulled into a loose ponytail. She wanted to go and run to her, to hug her, but she stopped, watching two other girls run over to her, pulling on her arms, trying to get her up to play with them. Mikomi watched in horror. They were the two girls from the other image. Not just that though. They both looked exactly like her. The image changed again, and this time she was sitting in her bedroom, listening to her mother weeping in the living room downstairs. Her voice floated up to her, even though she knew she wasn't meant to hear.

"Why? Why did it have to happen to our little girls!? It wasn't Mikomi's fault. It wasn't!" Her father was silencing her mother with comforting words, and Mikomi could feel the tears running down her face. It was her fault, no matter what her mother said.

The image melted away, and suddenly, she was in a large stone building, weapons hanging from the walls, and people standing all around her. Her mother and father were there, and others she didn't know. Two men though, she recognized. One of dark, shoulder length hair, with an eye patch over one eye. Yagari. He looked younger, less serious. The man next to him had long white blonde hair hanging down, and he was far more serious than Yagari, although she'd rarely seen him so. He didn't wear glasses this time, and his golden eyes sparkled at her from so high above, making her realize she was still a young child. Kaien was really rather beautiful, when he wasn't playing the eccentrically cute headmaster. His eyes looked down at her with remorse and pity, and compassion. Her father turned her around, his eyes weary and sad.

"Close your eyes, Mikomi. I'm going to make all of the bad things go away." She had trusted him fully, closing her eyes as she felt his fingertips on her temples. She felt a slight burning sensation, and suddenly, everything went black.

Mikomi's eyes opened, looking up into the red eyes of Yukio, his hand hovering on her thigh. He looked shocked.

"What was that?" His voice was breathless, as if he'd been running a mile. Mikomi shook her head, not able to speak. Even if she could, she wouldn't tell him what she just saw. The memories hidden in the farthest reaches of her mind.

Yukio's eyes narrowed, and Mikomi felt the distinct pulling of energy from him. He was trying to access her mind!

She used more effort than she'd ever done in her life, slamming a wall between them, cutting him off.

His eyes widened. "You're an interesting one. So much hidden power.. but from where?"

Yukio's face lowered toward her, but jerked up suddenly, his eyes staring into the forest beyond them... listening to something she couldn't evil smile spread across his face. Looking back down at her, he whispered, "Time to go, dearest, the job is done. Your scent will leave the perfect trail". Scooping her up in his arms, they flew at lightening speed through the trees, back the way they came.

Trail? As they dashed back toward the castle, Mikomi felt a stab of hope. Kaname! She felt terror follow quickly, realizing what Yukio meant, by trail. Kaname was walking into a trap! The scent of her blood, her fear, would lure Kaname right back to the castle, to Yukio!

'No!' She screamed, struggling with all her might. He couldn't, he'd be killed! Yukio was far stronger than him.

"Settle down little one, I don't plan on killing him. Not right away, anyway." She felt the cold hand on her temples, and she immediately began to get sleepy.

"No... don't.. hurt.. him." Her voice was barely a whisper, and she felt into the darkness that awaited her.


	10. Author's note

Hi everybody! I know I haven't written in a little while, I've been really busy! My next chapter will be coming out within a few days, so thanks for being patient!


	11. Chapter 10

It was cold, and Mikomi pulled the covers around her shoulders, hugging herself to keep warm. She'd been awake now for at least three hours,but no one had come to get her. She was back in her room, and she'd waken up dry and clean, in a new nightgown in this bed. She hadn't the energy to get out and get dressed. She didn't have the energy for anything, not while she didn't know where Kaname was, and if he was okay. Had he reached the castle? Or had he turned back, losing their trail? She didn't want Kaname to get hurt, or to walk into a trap, but deep down, she knew she would give anything for him to rescue her.

Every sound the old castle made, every creak, every howl of the wind outside her window, made her jump and flinch,dredging up memories of the forest, of Yukio. She could still feel the ghost of his touch on her, tearing at her clothes, those cold smooth hands sliding up her legs. She shivered, her back tensing up in pain where it had scraped the tree. Someone had put bandages on her back, but somehow she didn't think it was Yukio who'd taken care of her.

Her stomach growled, and she sighed. The sun was starting to go down, it was almost dusk. That meant that it had been a whole day since the forest incident. What had happened since then? Had Kaname come to the castle? Had he missed the trail?

As much as she wanted to see him, she prayed that he had missed it, had gone back to the school, where he'd be safe.

She was starting to drift off to sleep again when she heard the door open slowly, waking her. Eyes wide, she stared into the darkness, trying to see who it was. Her eyes were adjusting to the dark, and she could make out the outline of a tall figure. Mikomi frowned. She was impressed she could see that much in the dark. The tall lean figure stood in the doorway, and she could see the red of his eyes starting to glow.

Yukio? Mikomi quickly fumbled for the lamp beside her bed, and the light clicked on, blinding her momentarily. Blinking, she waited for her eyes to adjust. She gasped at the man watching her casually across the room. Skin a pale ivory, the hair just as white, and soft, flowing down to his knees, that dangerous smile on his face. In the light, his eyes were normal, and she noticed, a bright lavender color. It fit his complexion and hair , the splash of color on his otherwise pale body.

Akira! He was wearing some sort of black uniform, with a strange military cut to it. Silver buttons ran up the side of his chest, to the high collar. He looked...rather dashing actually, if he wasn't grinning at her like the devil himself.

"We meet again, little huntress." He began walking toward her, and Mikomi began backing over to the other side of the bed, putting it between them.

"Akira. What are you doing here?" Her feet slid off the bed, standing behind it. Her voice didn't shake with fear. She doubted Yukio would keep her here all this time to let his subordinate finish her off.

Akira's eyes narrowed slightly at the lack of worry in her voice. "I'm here to make sure you're dressed and ready to go to the great hall. Yukio wants you." His grin returned, wide and happy. "It seems like Kaname came by himself to negotiate getting you back, the fool."

Mikomi felt the leap of her heart at hearing that name, followed by the plunging of ice in the pit of her stomach. Kaname was here? Was he hurt? Would he be able to rescue her?

Mikomi collected herself before answering. "Very well, I will get ready."She pointed looked from him to the door. He laughed, deep and rough. "I get it, I'm going." He walked back over to the door, opening it. Pausing, he turned back around. His face was slightly pondering. "I can see why Kaname and Yukio seem to like you so much. You're brave, for a human." He smiled again. "And cute." He left, closing the door behind him. Mikomi sighed in relief. Brave eh? She was glad she seemed so composed to Akira, but she knew the trembling in her legs wouldn't stop, or the racing of her heart. She hurriedly dug through the wardrobe, looking for anything sensible to wear. There were only those frilly dresses, out of place in such a modern time. They were all rather beautiful, but the effect was wasted on her, a prisoner in this place. She grabbed a dark green dress and began to put it on. It was made of some sort of silk, with white lace frills at the bottom and on the elbow length sleeves and low neckline. She put on some of the black ladies boots instead of heels, in case she needed to run, snapping them up her calf. Brushing her long hair out, she was ready. When she stepped out of the room, Akira looked up, leaning against the opposite wall. His expression went from bored to surprised, and then delighted.

"Lovely, absolutely lovely. You clean up well, Mikomi." His voice was teasing, but admiring as well. He offered her his arm, playing the gentleman. Mikomi stared at it, not sure what to do. She didn't trust Akira, but she didn't want to make him mad either. Since he didn't put his arm down, she grudgingly took it, sighing. She heard his low chuckle as he began leading her down the stairs to the great hall. She was beginning to feel more worried by the minute, a strange apprehension growing in her mind.

Halfway down the hall, she swayed, feeling stopped, holding her steady. "Are you alright?" He frowned at her nod, her hand over her eyes

_"What are we going to do with her, Akihiko?" Sobbing, the voice of a woman pleads._

"Hey, what's up with you?" Akira shook her slightly.

Mikomi shook her head. "I don't know.. I-" She what? Was hearing things?

_"Riyo, we'd better take her to the council. They'll tell us what we should do." Riyo, that was her mother._

Akira bent down, grabbing her face, looking into her eyes. Whatever he saw shocked him, because he pulled his hands back quickly. "Your eyes, they're...black."

Mikomi stared at him, not sure what he was talking about. Black?

_"But, what if they.. decide to kill her? I can't let them do that!" Riyo sounded desperate._

_"No, I won't let them do that either. If they can't do anything.. we'll erase her memory. I'll do it."_

_"Dear..but she'll forget all about her sisters.. her... ah... I see. Yes.. we'll do that."_

_" It's the only way, I think. Let's go, Riyo...."_

The voices stopped, and Mikomi focused on the present. She was on her hands and knees, breathing hard and fast. What had just happened? She was beginning to piece it together. These were memories. Her parents were in it, and she'd done something.. something terrible..she'd killed her sisters. Why? Tears were streaming down her face, falling onto the stone floor beneath her. Akira was a few feet away, staring at her like she'd done something interesting. He knelt down beside her, on his hands and knees as well, his head tilting to the side. "Your eyes are back to normal, huh."

Mikomi tried to push him away, her hand shoving at him. He was too close. Akira snatched her wrist up, pulling it to his face. He breathed in deeply, and when he opened his eyes, they were starting to glow. "Your scent, it grew stronger."

She pulled her hand back roughly, and was surprised to feel Akira's fingers slip off of her wrist. He seemed surprised too. He looked at her curiously. "You've gotten a little stronger as well. Strange." He stood up, waiting for her. She pushed herself off the ground, staying away from him. She had gotten stronger, although she didn't really know why. Whatever was happening to her, the memories had something to do with it. Would she know when she got them all back? Perhaps. She couldn't let Akira know what was happening to her though. He'd tell Yukio.

"I'm fine. I just am finally recovering from the blood loss, is all." Akira obviously didn't buy it, but he kept silent. Mikomi began walking down the hall, not waiting on Akira. She heard his footsteps behind her, keeping pace.

They made it down the stairs without another episode, and she was thankful. Whatever was wrong with her, she needed it to wait. She had more important matters to attend to, like getting out of this place alive.

She stood at the side door of the great hall, not knowing what lay beyond. She couldn't hear any voices, but she knew there were people inside. She felt Akira at her back, waiting. Giving her a nudge, he whispered in her ear. "Don't you want to see him? Go." Her hand wrapped around the knob, and she twisted it, opening the door.

It was more dim than she'd thought. Her eyes adjusted as she walked in, and finally she could see. The figure on the throne watched her with a terrifying familiarity, his face still turned away from her towards his guest, just his eyes traveling with her. Yukio. He was wearing some sort of exotic outfit, reminding her of an Arabian prince. A white open cotton tunic exposing his chest, and the loose billowing pants had golden stitching on it, his feet was far too pale to be from that area of course, but somehow it suited him and his emerald eyes. His long black hair was braided down his back, tendrils in the front and sides trailing down his chest. Mikomi shivered and looked away from him, and she gasped at the figure standing some feet away.

"Kaname!" She made to run toward him, but Akira grabbed her too fast, and she stopped, glaring at him. Akira shrugged, smiling.

"No can do, princess. Sorry." He didn't look sorry.

She looked back at Kaname ,taking him in with her eyes. He was beautiful as ever, that dark rich hair clinging to his neck and shoulders, the dark amber eyes glimmering with liquid warmth. Wearing a black coat with a high closed collar, black pants and black shoes, he was the stark contrast of Yukio. He watched her with a careful expression, checking her for injuries, she figured. Tears began welling in her eyes. She was so happy to see him, but he was in so much danger!

Seeing her tears, his expression faltered, and he made as if to step toward her, but Akira stepped in front of her. Kaname stopped, his eyes boring into the pale man like he was dreaming of doing terrible things to him, although his face was still polite and calm. Akira just grinned, apparently not as scared of Kaname as Mikomi thought he should be. Yukio watched this all with seeming indifference, but Mikomi could see the small glint of interest in his eyes, the way he looked at Kaname. It was an appraising look, as if Yukio were eying something he were thinking of buying. It made Mikomi nervous.

Kaname ignored Akira for the moment. "Yukio, what is the meaning of taking a student of the Cross Academy? And attacking me, although you said you wanted to talk? That's not very diplomatic." His voice was confident and strong, and Mikomi couldn't help but feel more safe, although she knew it was an illusion.

Yukio smiled, shrugging his shoulders apologetically. "How else would I get you to visit me at my home, dear Kaname? You do like to avoid the rest of us, you rude boy."

Kaname didn't react to Yukio's chiding. "If you wanted me to visit, you could have asked. If that's all this is about, you can let Mi- the student, leave" Mikomi squinted at the change of words. He didn't want to say her name. Why?

Yukio shook his head sadly. "Unfortunately, Kaname, I've grown quite fond of her, you see. Come here, Mikomi." He was looking at her, his hand beckoning lazily. Mikomi didn't move. No way would she voluntarily go near him again, now that Kaname was here. Yukio smiled, reading her stubborn expression. "You are not willing? After all we've been through?" His voice was purring, soft and knowing. All they'd been through? He'd fed off of her, tried to rape her, and generally had beaten the crap out of her. She wanted to give him a piece of her mind, but when her eyes met his, she lost her nerve. That beautiful face always seemed so calm, so polite, but it was always a lie. Behind those eyes, lurked something black and evil, waiting for her to stumble so it could descend on her like a vulture on a wounded animal. She stared at Yukio, as he stared back at her, and suddenly she felt dizzy again. Wobbling in place, she absentmindedly put a hand on Akira's back to steady herself.

Akira tensed at the soft hand between his shoulder blades, but seeming to know what was wrong, he didn't move away. Yukio's eyes narrowed. "You shouldn't still be that weak. What's wrong with you?"

"Mikomi? Are you hurt?" Kaname's worried voice reached her, helping to clear the haze from her eyesight. "Yes Kaname, I..I'm fine. I'm just a little weary is all."

Yukio's eyes peered at her from behind long dark lashes.' _Liar' _his eyes seemed to whisper to her. She glared at him, defying his gaze. She couldn't let him know what was happening to her. She didn't know why, and she didn't even know what was happening to her, but she knew one thing: until it was over, she was extremely vulnerable.

Instead of getting angry with her, Yukio smiled. Looking back at Kaname, he studied the other vampire. "I'm afraid, Kaname, that you don't have anything I want to trade for Mikomi. Unless...unless you would stay with me."

Kaname didn't look surprised. He looked calm, collected. She knew that meant he was even more worried than , or maybe she just didn't know him at all. "You've wanted me for years, Yukio. Never have I granted your request. What makes you think I would now, for a little girl?"

Mikomi felt a little stung at that. Little girl? He hadn't felt too worried about that when he kissed her the other day!

"Yes, she is a fragile thing, isn't she? Very small, very innocent. I haven't harmed her yet, not really. A few scrapes and bruises, nothing too bad." As if on cue, Akira pulled Mikomi in front of him, so Kaname could see her clearly.

"Yes,.. just a few scrapes..." Akira grabbed the collar of Mikomi's gown at the back, ripping it roughly with one hand, down to her waist. Gasping, Mikomi snatched at the front to keep it up. Turning her around, back facing Kaname, he tore off the bandages harshly, reopening the wound, her blood starting to trickle down her skin.

Kaname still looked calm, but she'd seen the tightening of his face, the small flinch he'd given away. Mikomi fought the tears welling up in her eyes at the pain in her back. That bastard,Yukio, using her as a way to harm Kaname.

"It-" She cleared her throat. "It's not as bad as it looks, Kaname. You should go ahead and leave. I'll be fine... really." Her voice was high, trying not to cry, but her face was determined. Yukio could destroy her if he wanted, but she'd be damned if she let him take Kaname as well.

"Yes Kaname, why don't you go ahead and leave?" Yukio's voice was mocking. "Just leave Mikomi to us. I promise, I'll take good care of her. And perhaps I'll give her to Akira when I'm done with her." Akira chuckled, grabbing her chin and licking a slow line up her face. Mikomi fought to turn her face away, disgusted and embarrassed.

Kaname's facade broke, and his face contorted in rage. Snarling, he made for Akira, deadly intent gleaming in his eyes. Before he got even halfway to them though, a dark blur slammed Kaname into a wall to their left, the stone around them shattering as Yukio pinned the enraged Kaname in place. "Tsk tsk Kaname, such bad manners." Yukio's white clad body molded against Kaname's black clothed skin, the gesture a little too intimate for Mikomi's liking. Yukio's hands held Kaname's arms down at their sides, the fingers flexing to keep him immobile."This is familiar, isn't it, Kaname kun?" Yukio sighed softly against Kaname's throat. Kaname stilled as if someone had hit a switch, his anger melting away into something she'd never thought to see on Kuran Kaname's face: stark fear.

Yukio's dark chuckle echoed through the large chamber, sinister. "Yes, we did have some fun times, Kaname, you and I." Yukio's mouth was hovering inches away from Kaname's. "Oh, the games we'd play. Do you remember?" Mikomi couldn't hear whatever he was whispering into Kaname's ear, but whatever it was, it was not what the pure blood wanted to hear. Jerking wildly, Kaname managed to get one wrist free, pushing Yukio away with all of his force. Yukio fell back a few feet, laughing loudly. " You are still so fun to play with."

Mikomi saw the stark fear on Kaname's face. What was going on? They knew each other from the past, that was obvious, but what kind of relationship had it been? Not a friendly one, she was sure. She could sense the panic rising up in him, and not thinking of the consequences, she ran up to him, pushing past a surprised Akira, wrapping her arms around his surprised frame. "It's okay. I'm here, it's okay." He stood there for a minute, then she felt his body relax, his arms wrapping around her. His body was warm and comforting, and she sunk into him like he was the last person on pulled back after a moment, smiling reassuringly, his expression still slightly haunted, but back in control. He kissed her on the forehead, his lips soft and dry. He inhaled the scent of her hair almost unconsciously, sighing in pleasure. Then suddenly, his body tensed, the hands around her arms tightening. Kaname looked down at her, surprise and worry on his face evident. "Mikomi, what's been happening? Your scent, .. it's changed."

Mikomi was confused. Changed? Could the scent of your blood even do that? "I don't understand." Kaname seemed to remember that they weren't alone, and his face was wiped completely of emotion, the effect so dramatic that Mikomi couldn't help the slight tremble of fear at his ability to manipulate his own emotions.

It was too late though. Yukio had been watching everything, and his smile was most satisfied." I see, now I understand. First I thought that dear Mikomi just had a one sided crush on you, thought of you as her savior. You don't become attached to people easily, Kaname kun." He glanced at Mikomi, his eyes appraising her. "Yes, I can see now that you had good reason. The potential power radiating off of her, it's unheard of."

Power? Mikomi looked up at Kaname. His face was unreadable. She didn't want Yukio to know she had know idea what he was talking about , so she stayed silent.

Yukio paced casually in front of them both, emerald eyes glinting at them like shined jewels. "Is that why you bit her, Kaname? Because you wanted to try to take that power for yourself?" Kaname stayed silent, still, waiting. " I guess it didn't work though, since you are just the same as always, and she is not dead." Yukio seemed to have a thought. "Or, was it that you didn't mean to bite her, and that you truly care for the girl?" Although Mikomi couldn't see any change on Kaname's face, Yukio must have , because his smile turned into a dangerous grin. "Yes, that must be it, of course. Kaname has found himself something else he wants to protect. Fascinating."

Kaname pushed Mikomi behind him, and she could hear Yukio's laugh reverberating off of the stone walls. "As if you can protect her by yourself, Kaname. How naive you have become." Yukio snapped his delicate white fingers, and black cloaked figures descended from out of nowhere, encircling them. There must have been about seven of them.

The white clad body moved slowly, pacing the outside of the circle, watching her and Kaname like a tiger sizing up its dinner. Kaname turned with him, keeping Mikomi behind him at all times.

Yukio disappeared and reappeared from behind the black cloaks, taunting them. "What makes you think, Kaname kun, that you can escape all of us by yourself?"

Kaname smiled, and Mikomi saw the hint of satisfaction in his eyes as a white blur appeared behind one of the cloaked men, farthest away from Yukio. A long silver blade slid through this chest, into his heart and out the front. The hooded head looked down at the metal, and although Mikomi couldn't see his face, she had an idea of what the expression on it would look like. Shock. Confusion. Fear. Crystal shards flew from the cloak, and the shreds of dark material floated to the ground, the wearer destroyed instantly.

Kaien Cross stood up straight, the katana held at his side, poised and ready. His long gray coat hung open, flapping around his blonde hair down and flowing, the glasses gone, Kaien looked nothing like the kind and harmless headmaster she usually saw. His golden eyes fairly glowed from his beautiful but no longer fragile face, his expression filled with an intent to kill. "Who says he's alone?"

More figures appeared around the edges of the hall, walking into the light. One in particular caught her eye. "Yagari san!"

"Yo, Mikomi chan." Yagari was dressed in his usual tan trench coat, and she could see the gun on a holster a his side. She watched as Yagari pulled something shiny and metal from behind his back, throwing it toward her. She caught it, gasping with surprise and pleasure. "Artemis! You brought Artemis, Yagari! Thank you."

"Don't use it unless you have to, Mikomi. I don't want you in this 're not ready yet." Kaien's voice was sharp and serious. Mikomi had never heard him speak like that before. She realized with a start that although she was not afraid of him, she knew that he was dangerous, at least to their enemies. "Hai, Kaien, I understand."

Yukio began laughing, twirling around like a delighted child, his long dark braid coiling in the air around him. Akira glanced over at his master, slightly green eyed jinn was enjoying this. "Fantastic! It's been so long since I've had a real fight." He stopped, his eyes twinkling with an evil light. "Let's see what you've got, shall we?"


	12. Chapter 11

Note* Sorry I've been away so long! Will be posting regularly again, probably weekly!

There was a split second when not one person in the room so much as twitched. Deathly quiet, then an explosion of action from the left. Yagari's pistols were out, firing rapidly into the circle of cloaked figures, who fell and exploded into crystals one by one. A blur of movement behind her, and Kaien was taking out the figures appearing in front of him, trying to make his way to her. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Kaname and Yukio slowly circling each other like lions, looking for a weakness. Akira was making his way to Yagari, and Mikomi saw the flash of silver as the sword appeared in his hands, the pistols back in their holsters. Mikomi noticed the cloaked figure coming toward her, and she started to back away, only to realize that one was behind her as well. Cornering her.

A tingling started in her hand, racing through her body. She didn't know what she was, but it was there with her, telling her to fight. She had to fight.

In a flash of silver, Artemis extended, the staff glinting in the torchlight. The figure in front of her charged, and Mikomi twirled, knees bent into a crouch, instinctively knowing the one behind her was closer. An arm swiped above her head, missing. she shoved the staff straight up, through those grasping hands and into the downturned face of her attacker. He went flying into the air, blood flying from his face. The charging cloak in front of her seemed to try to stumble to a halt, but his momentum carried him to her, and Mikomi saw the flash of fear on that pale face before her staff was swinging at his head, sending him to the ground.

She felt great. Power seemed to be surging through her, like lightning, giving her strength and confidence she'd never felt before. All the fear of the past few days, the worry, the anger, that had been burning inside of her was coming out. Her hair almost seemed to be floating around her, and she heard someone yelling as if from far away.

"Mikomi!" Kaname's voice seemed shocked, worried. She smiled at him, even as she saw the figures closing in on her, everyone else too busy fighting to stop it. 'It's okay', she wanted to say,' I don't need help'. But she didn't. She couldn't speak. The power was too much. It needed release.

Five more cloaked figures surrounded her, and she felt the grin on her face, so out of touch with her normal passive kindness. "Come on, if you aren't scared."

They came, all at once. It didn't matter. Staff flying in a wide arc, even she was surprised to see the large scythe that formed at the end, and she watched almost as if it wasn't her, as Artemis sliced through it's victims, killing them. Crystals flew into the air all around her, and for one shocked second, she froze, horror flooding her senses.

It was quiet, too quiet. Dimly, she realized it wasn't quiet at all, but shock had drowned out the noise around her. She'd just killed them. Dead, they were dead. Knocking them unconscious was one thing.. but death, she'd never thought..

Artemis dropped from her hands with a loud metallic crash, the noise rushing back into her ears as she collapsed on the ground, sitting on her knees. She looked down at her hands, and her mouth opened in a silent scream. Oh god, there was blood on her hands!

"Mikomi! Run! Get out of here!" Kaien's voice shouted at her from somewhere, and she looked over to see him fighting Akira, who was holding a black sword and was keeping Kaien from reacing her.

Mikomi blinked rapidly, reality rushing back to her. She had to get out of here. They were fighting because of her, weren't they? If she left, the others could escape as well! Scooping Artemis up, she noticed it had reverted back to a harmless staff. Yagari and a few other of the hunters she'd noticed had taken out some of the cloaked figures, but there were so many they were still hard pressed. Kaname and Yukio were fighting, and Mikomi froze for a moment and stared in awe at what she was seeing. Black smoked wreathed around them, so dark she couldn't see through it. Suddenly, Kaname's figure sailed through the air, smashing into the rock wall behind him. Before he could fall, Yukio was there, hand at Kaname's throat. Mikomi saw the blood dripping down Kaname's chin, the hands scrabbling at the grip on his neck.

"Kaname!" She screamed, running as fast as she could toward him, ignoring the shouts from Kaien and Yagari. Kaname! She had to help him! As she ran, she saw both of the vampires turn to look at her. Kaname's expression was full of horror. He was scared for her.

"Mikomi, stop! Get away from-" His harsh voice was cut off by the squeezing at his throat. Yukio watched her come through heavily lidded green eyes, a smile on his face.

"Yes, Mikomi, come here. Or I'll kill him right now." He squeezed tighter, and Kaname began his frantic scratching at the hand again, dark head trying to turn side to side to shake his head at her.

Mikomi didn't know what to do. She wanted to help, but Kaname didn't want her to! She glanced at Yukio, and her eyes were trapped in his gaze.

"Yes, that's it, come to me. Don't be afraid. I don't want to hurt you. Yes, good girl." Mikomi felt her body pulled toward those eyes, and she watched the pale spider like fingers reach out to her, waiting.

She was a few feet away from that hand when she felt arms grab at her, pulling her away and snapping her out of it.

She turned to see Hanabusa Aido, blue eyes torn between his master and her. His blonde hair was out of place, his clothes slightly torn. He looked great to her.

"Aido! Help me, we've got to help Kaname!"

She looked back to them, and Yukio was staring at Aido like a Crocodile would at the gazelle safe on land. "Aido is it? Why don't you come over here, and help your master out? He so desperately needs it." His voice was persuading, and Mikomi looked worriedly at Aido. Aido refused to look Yukio in the eyes, instead keeping an eye on Kaname.

"I've been told about some of your powers Yukio. Don't think I'm stupid."

Yukio's chuckle made them shiver. "No, I guess you are not. Well, this is a predicament. What to do?"

Just then, a scream from behind them made everyone turn and look. Kaien was on his knees, holding his head as if in pain.

Akira was against a wall some 10 feet away, bleeding from a wound at his side, watching.

"Get out! Get out of my head!" Kaien screamed, and Mikomi felt Hikaru's presence before she saw him. Her eyes followed the sense up to the hidden balcony on the second story, Hikaru barely visible.

"Damn him!" The screams from Kaien got worse, and Mikomi searched frantically around for something, anything. Spotting the dagger on Aido's belt, she grabbed him roughly, pointing toward the balcony. "Stop him! He's using his mind powers on Kaien! It'll kill him!"

Aido looked at her for a moment, then nodded. Pulling the knife out, he took a moment to aim. Pulling his arm back, he let go, the blade flying impossibly fast through the air, and Mikomi almost smiled in triumph as the knife buried deeply into his shoulder, making him fall back. Kaien stopped screaming, pulling ragged breathes into his lungs as he looked around him. His eyes met hers for a second, and Mikomi was startled by the haunted look in them. She hadn't thought Kaien could be afraid of anything, but she had been wrong. Whatever Hikaru had found, it had scared Kaien badly.

Mikomi looked around as Kaien stood up. The two hunters Yagari had brought with him were down, and not moving. Yagari himself was breathing heavily, not seriously wounded, but the blood dripping from the deep cut in his leg was hindering his movement. There were only two cloaked figures left, and Akira had made it over to near Yukio, Kaien so disoriented he was wobbling where he stood.

"Well well, this is unfortunate. I wanted to stay longer to play, but it looks like if I want to keep my catch, I'll have to make an early departure." Yukio's voice made them turn around. Yukio's hand came up, his index and middle fingers jabbing Kaname in the neck vey precisely. Kaname's eyes closed, and she watched him slump over, unconscious. Aido made to move, but Akira stepped in between them, sword in hand. Even with that terrible wound on his side, he still looked terrifying.

"I wouldn't try it, boy."

Aido growled deep in his throat. " A boy is all it takes to finish you!"

Yukio smiled. " We don't have time for this, Akira." Black shadows filled the air around them, cutting off their vision. Mikomi tried to walk through it but it followed her, the blackness clinging to it dissipated, Yukio and Akira were gone, and so was..

"Kaname!" Mikomi screamed. The sound of her voice echoed off the tall ceilings, but their was no answer. Aido was immediately gone, searching outside.

Mikomi felt dizzy. Kaname was gone. They'd come to rescue her, and instead she'd lost Kaname! She felt the heavy solid hand of Yagari on her shoulder. "Mikomi chan, there was nothing you could have done. Don't worry, we'll find him."

Mikomi nodded, too exhausted to cry.

"M-Mkomi.." They both turned to see Kaien walking slowly toward them, his gait staggering. Kaien's face was deathly pale.

"Oh my god, Kaien!" Mikomi reached him right before he collapsed. Mikomi let him down slowly, his head resting in her lap. "Kaien, what's wrong!?"

Kaien's eyes were wide, and she could see that he was looking at her, but through her. " Mikomi..run.. won't let...isn't your fault.."

"Mikomi brushed the blonde hair from his face, worry intensifying. He was talking out of his head. Something Hikaru had done must have done this.

"Shh Kaien, it's okay, I'm right here. Don't worry about anything." She clasped the shaky hand that reached out into the air.

"So sorry...sisters...not your fault.. not your fault.."

Mikomi stared at Kaien, foreboding filling her. "What Kaien? What wasn't my fault?"

Kaien was sweating, he felt feverish, and his eyes were fluttering closed. "It's not your fault.. you killed them."

Mikomi stopped herself from jerking her hand away. Killed them? He knew! The eyes stopped fluttering, and she realized he'd lost consciousness.

"Kaien!" She shook him, but his head just lolled sickly to the side."Kaien!"

Early morning sunlight streamed through the bedroom window, and Mikomi stared at the streaks of orange and pink lighting the sky. Pulling the cover around her shoulders, she continued her pace in the rocking chair. It had been almost 12 hours now. 12 hours since Kaien had lost consciousness, 12 hours since she'd lost Kaname.

She glanced at the sleeping figure in the bed. Glasses resting on the table beside him, Kaien's breathing was more even and regular now. His face was still a bit pale, but that would fade, hopefully. His face was so gentle and delicate when asleep, that it reminded her of the stark contrast of the horrified look in his eyes as he'd looked at her at the castle.

Kaien had once said that there were a lot of things in his past he regretted, that he'd wished he hadn't done. He said that he wanted her to understand that the Kaien he was now was all that mattered. Mikomi had a feeling that even though he said that, Kaien didn't think that way himself. What Hikaru had drudged up from Kaien's past, she didn't know, but she knew it was bad, and that Kaien still couldn't deal with it.

Mikomi yawned, her eyes getting droopy. Finally, after guarding her cousin for the night, she fell asleep, head nestled against the quilt.

When she woke up, it was still morning, but the sun was out. Blinking, she automatically looked over to Kaien, and was surprised to see his eyes open, watching her with a tender and sad look on his face.

"Kaien!" She jumped up, rushing over to the bed. "You're awake! How do you feel?"

Kaien laughed roughly, stopping and wincing, holding his head. "Like my brain was used as a football." He sat up slowly, and Mikomi propped the pillows behind him. "How are you, Mikomi? Yagari came in and told me what happened after I blacked out. I'm sorry, about Kaname. We'll find him." His voice was so determined, so sure, that Mikomi had to laugh, even if it sounded painful. "You aren't doing anything, Kaien, except resting. Doctor's orders. Yagari and the others are already out looking for him."

Kaien looked as if he were about to argue, but at Mikomi's stern look, he sank back into the pillows. He looked so tired, but at least he was awake, at least he was alive.

It was quiet for a few minutes. Kaien just lay there, staring up at the ceiling. She knew he was thinking, and didn't interrupt him.

Finally, she heard his voice, soft in the quiet room. " I used to hate vampires, you know."

She couldn't see that. Kaien was so comfortable with the night class, it was as if he didn't notice the difference in them at all. "Really? What changed?"

She saw the small smile turn his lips, as he continued staring up at the ceiling. "Yuuki's mother. I was a monster back in those days. A hunter who'd gone mad with self disgust and hate for everything around me." He hesitated. She knew what he had to say was hard. He had avoided mentioning his past to her, and now, finally, she was going to learn what he'd been so afraid of telling her. "I killed so many people, so many vampires. I didn't even blink anymore at what I did. Hunters were taught then that there was no such thing as a good vampire. And when one of our own kind was killed by them, it only seemed to confirm what we'd been told. So I did my duty. I killed the old and young alike, some as young as those in the night class. I thought that it didn't bother me, that what I did was a good thing." He laughed harshly. "After a while though, one's sins catch up with you. I began to hate myself. I began to see the faces of those that I'd killed, especially the young ones." He wouldn't look at her as he spoke. "I was tracking a vampire one evening, an old and powerful one. She was part of the head family of Kurans, and I knew her head would bring me great prestige in the Association. So I went after her, arrogantly thinking I was stronger than a thousand year old Kuran." He laughed again, and this time the sound was lighter, not as distraught."Juuri could have killed me then, but she didn't. Perhaps she saw something in my eyes, a weariness maybe. Whatever it was, she spared me. I opened the school then. It's what she wanted. I think we both realized then that the only way to stop such senseless killing was to bridge the gap between the two races. If we could understand one another, if we could just come to realize that we didn't have to be enemies, then maybe it would stop."

He finally turned to look at her. "When Juuri died, I took Yuuki in like my own daughter. Even before then, I hadn't quite gotten over my distrust of vampires, of the inherent hatred for them. As I raised Yuuki though, watched her grow up, I knew I couldn't hate her. And so my views begin to change, slowly. Now I understand that we all have the potential to be monsters, that it doesn't matter if you're a vampire, or a hunter, or just a human. There's a dark side in everyone, and if we aren't careful, it can consume us just like the bloodlust vampires have."

She felt herself thinking about what he said. "You aren't a monster, Kaien. I've lived with you, I've watched you every day. You're kind and thoughtful, and you made mistakes in the past. We all have." She said the last with some trepidation.

He sighed. "Ah yes, I remember saying some things before I passed out. About your sisters."

She waited, tense. He continued, but he turned his head to the side to look at her. His expression was tender and sympathetic. "You've remembered, haven't you? About what happened?"

She nodded, looking down at her hands. "I do. I remember what happened afterward too. How father sealed my memories." She looked up at him, and she couldn't keep the fear and pain out of her face. "Why? Why did I do those things? Am I just bad inside?" She felt a tear slide down her face, and more began to follow.

Kaien sat up abruptly, wincing, and grabbed her hand out of her lap. "You are not a bad person Mikomi." He seemed to be searching for a way to explain. "What happened to you, it's happened before, with others."

She stared at him. "Others? I don't understand."

"What happened to you", he began, "is what happens to Hunters in our family that have triplets. About every 200 years, a woman in the family will get pregnant with three girls. You see, in Hunters, there is a trait that is passed on to the child that gives it the hunter's abilities. When hunters have twins, the trait is split between the two. Without the entire trait, both children would be useless, human and weak. So nature has come up with a way to fix that. One of the twin fetuses will absorb the other in the womb, taking the trait back, killing it."

She felt sick. "That's so horrible." To know that you had killed your sibling in the womb, it must be a terrible thing to live with.

Kaien nodded. " It is, but thankfully, twins are rare. Unfortunately, with our family, while we don't often have twins, every two centuries someone will have triplets. Always girls too, never boys."

She began to see where this was going. She and her sisters were never meant to have lived past the womb. Only one of them should have.

Kaien could see the understanding in her eyes. "Yes, it works the same way with triplets. Except for our family. For some reason, while the traits are split up between the three girls, sometimes, one does not absorb the other two. Instead, all three girls are born alive." Kaien's eyes were sad, thinking of things he'd seen no doubt.

Mikomi could feel herself shaken. "But if we were born, then why didn't we just keep on living peacefully? Why did...?"She trailed off, unable to finish it.

Kaien sighed deeply. "We don't know. What happens though, is something tragic and terrible. The siblings will turn on each other at a certain age, instantly and without warning. They've always killed each other, until now. You are the one exception. You were strong enough to fight both of them and live."

Strong enough to live? Her vision flickered, and she saw her sisters standing near her, playing. She was playing with a doll, but something happened. She became angry, violently so. She was hungry too. She looked up to see the same expression on her sisters, and they'd all moved at once. When it was over, she'd stood over them, the anger and hunger fading, replaced by a horror that had overwhelmed her child's brain to the point of breaking.

Her vision adjusted again, and she was back in the room with Kaien, her body shaking. "How long have we been like this? How long has our family had this... this curse?"

Kaien was more tired looking than before. "As long as we can remember. A thousand years, maybe two thousand. We'd all hoped that because you and your sisters were born healthy, that maybe the curse had passed over... but it didn't." He smiled weakly at her. "So it's not your fault, okay? What you are, you are because you had a strong will to live. Don't ever be ashamed of that."

She tried to smile back. "What will happen to me now? I've been... changing. It's like I'm becoming a hunter, but later than I should, and in a shorter amount of time."

Kaien looked a little worried. "I'm not sure what that means. You should have been a hunter years ago, but perhaps the curse was stopping it. Maybe now your body is adjusting to it, and you'll be just like us, a regular hunter." He sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than her. Dismissing it mainly because the idea disturbed her as well, she fluffed his pillows, chattering for another five minutes or so about different things. Finally when she noticed that Kaien had dozed off, breathing easy, she slipped quietly out the door. She was so tired that she was swaying, so she made her way towards her room. She hadn't slept much while keeping vigil over her cousin, and she was going to pass out soon whether she liked it or not. Changing into her nightgown and climbing in between the sheets of her bed, she felt the stab of guilt for sleeping when Kaname was in danger. She should be out looking too! She'd offered, even insisted, but Yagari refused more strongly than she'd 'd watched the other hunters disappear into the dark with a hopeless feeling. She just knew that they wouldn't find him. How she knew, she didn't know, but she just felt it in her bones.

She fell asleep fast, and stayed asleep for the entire day. When she finally woke up again, it was almost three in the afternoon. Quickly she dressed, and went to the chairman's room. He wasn't there. The bed was made up neatly. The only place he'd be besides his room was the office, so she made her way there. She found Kaien behind his desk, staring out the window. He looked so deep in thought that she was backing up to leave when he called out to her. "Mikomi, please come in." He didn't turn around though, just kept staring out onto the grounds. So she closed the door behind her and walked into the room.

"Sit, please." She did, waiting.

Finally, after a few more minutes, he turned to face her. He looked older somehow. Not physically, but in his eyes.

"You remind me so much of Yuuki, you know."

She blinked. "Do I? How so?"

He smiled sadly. "She was very innocent and kind, like you. She was also swept up in things that weren't her fault, but she didn't complain. Neither do you, complain that is."

She shrugged lightly. "What should I complain about? I know that whatever is happening to me isn't necessarily my fault, that it has something to do with the family. There's no one to blame though, so how can I complain?" Which was true. If there was anyone to blame, she supposed they were long dead.

Kaien looked like he was going to say something, but shook his head and said instead "Yagari will find Kaname."

She swallowed hard, then nodded. "I know he will." That was a lie. Both of them were lying, and both of them knew it. That man, that thing that took him, was powerful. There was no way they would find him unless he wanted to be found.

She changed the subject quickly. "I'll start school again tomororw. There's no point in sitting in my room doing nothing."

Kaien nodded. "Very well."

Mikomi stood up, her ability to keep cheerful running low. "I'll be going now. I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay."

Kaien's amber eyes were troubled as he smiled and let her excuse herself. She spent the rest of the day in her room. Sometimes she read, sometimes she thought. Mostly she thought about Kaname. Where was he? Was he okay? Was he even alive? By sunset she was exhausted from crying, and barely managing to pull a nightgown over her head, she fell into a troubled sleep.

_She was walking down a dirt road, the moonlight illuminating her path. There was an extremely small town to her right, and she passed it without a glance. He wasn't there anyway. She walked for what seemed like forever, but was only a little while. To her left, she saw what she'd been looking for. A large crumbling church was set back away from the road, surrounded by trees. A graveyard encircled it, the white picket fence that had originally bordered it rotting glass from the round window near where the bell would be was shattered, shards of red and blue sticking out in a forlorn way. The church was made of a white stone, and she felt a spark of excitement and fear. This was the place. She moved through the tombstones quickly, almost at a run. It seemed to be getting farther away the more she ran! _

_"Mikomi", she heard the voice like a whisper in the wind._

_"Kaname!" She yelled, trying to get to the building but only seeming to get farther away. "Kaname I'm coming!"_

_She heard a scream then, filled with pain and fear and rage, and she started crying. "Kaname!" She collapsed to the grass, beating her fists against the ground. The world was going black around her, and she couldn't stop it. "No!"_

She sat up in bed, breathing raggedly, tears pouring down her face. It was a dream. Frustration broke over her and she pounded on her mattress. "Damn it!" She hadn't found him, hadn't saved him at all. He was gone, and she'd never see him again.

And what had that dream been about!? Some stupid church in some stupid town... she gasped, a hand flying to her mouth. She'd seen that church before, on the car ride to the school. It was on the outskirts of a small town they'd passed only a few miles from here! She tried to remember what it looked like, and although it was a long time ago, she remembered the window and the shards of colored glass. Kaname was at the church!

She didn't know how she knew, but she did. Her dreams had been rather prophetic since she'd come to this school. She had to tell Kaien! She had to gather... the others.. There was no one but her and Kaien at the school. Everyone else, even the night class, were out looking for Kaname. She knew they wouldn't find them. Even if they looked at the church, they'd only see crumbling sun exposed ruins. They wouldn't know about the underground section...

She threw herself out of bed, racing to her clothes dresser. Grabbing some jeans and a gray woolen sweater, she pulled them on and grabbed some ankle boots from the closet. She would be walking a little ways, so she needed real shoes.

When she was dressed, she paused, unsure of what to do. She wanted to tell Kaien, she wanted help. Kaien was still hurt though. She remembered how he'd leaned against the wall while talking to her that day. No, she wouldn't risk him getting hurt even more. Should she wait for Yagari and the others? 'They could be gone for days though!' She remembered the horrible screaming in her dream, and she knew she had to go, and go alone. She'd bargain with Yukio somehow. With what though? She paled as she realized the only thing she had to bargin was herself. Her hand trailed upward to the bite scar on her neck, the thought of the man that put it there causing it to tingle slightly. She was absolutely terrified of seeing him again.

'I have to though, if that's what it takes!' Maybe Yukio and the others would be gone from the ruins, looking for food. Maybe she could find Kaname and get him out of there before they got back! Maybe, but she doubted it. Then she'd trade herself for Kaname, and hopefully Kaname would bring others back to save her. She grabbed a pen and some paper and began scribbling a note.

Kaien,

If your'e reading this then I'm gone. I think I know where Kaname is, and I'm going to go try to bring him back. It's below the ruins of the church near the hamlet to the south of here. If I'm not back before you read this, then by all means come save me, but not alone! I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I won't risk you too.

Love, Mikomi

She put it on top of her pillow, and grabbed Artemis from the bedside table. "Just you and me then, eh friend?"

The staff seemed to warm in her palm in response. "Alright, let's go save Kaname."


	13. Chapter 12

* Here's another chapter! YAYYY

Early morning sunlight streamed through the bedroom window, and Mikomi stared at the streaks of orange and pink lighting the sky. Pulling the cover around her shoulders, she continiued her pace in the rocking chair. It had been almost 12 hours now. 12 hours since Kaien had lost consciousness, 12 hours since she'd lost Kaname.

She glanced at the sleeping figure in the bed. Glasses resting on the table beside him, Kaien's breathing was more even and regular now. His face was still a bit pale, but that would fade, hopefully. His face was so gentle and delicate when asleep, that it reminded her of the stark contrast of the horrified look in his eyes as he'd looked at her at the castle.

Kaien had once said that there were a lot of things in his past he regretted, that he'd wished he hadn't done. He said that he wanted her to understand that the Kaien he was now was all that mattered. Mikomi had a feeling that even though he said that, Kaien didn't think that way himself. What Hikaru had drudged up from Kaien's past, she didn't know, but she knew it was bad, and that Kaien still couldn't deal with it.

Mikomi yawned, her eyes getting droopy. Finally, after guarding her cousin for the night, she fell asleep, head nestled against the quilt.

When she woke up, it was still morning, but the sun was out. Blinking, she automatically looked over to Kaien, and was surprised to see his eyes open, watching her with a tender and sad look on his face.

"Kaien!" She jumped up, rushing over to the bed. "You're awake! How do you feel?"

Kaien laughed roughly, stopping and wincing, holding his head. "Like my brain was used as a football." He sat up slowly, and Mikomi propped the pillows behind him. "How are you, Mikomi? Yagari came in and told me what happened after I blacked out. I'm sorry, about Kaname. We'll find him." His voice was so determined, so sure, that Mikomi had to laugh, even if it sounded painful. "You aren't doing anything, Kaien, except resting. Doctor's orders. Yagari and the others are already out looking for him."

Kaien looked as if he were about to argue, but at Mikomi's stern look, he sank back into the pillows. He looked so tired, but at least he was awake, at least he was alive.

It was quiet for a few minutes. Kaien just lay there, staring up at the ceiling. She knew he was thinking, and didn't interrupt him.

Finally, she heard his voice, soft in the quiet room. " I used to hate vampires, you know."

She couldn't see that. Kaien was so comfortable with the night class, it was as if he didn't notice the difference in them at all. "Really? What changed?"

She saw the small smile turn his lips, as he continued staring up at the ceiling. "Yuuki's mother. I was a monster back in those days. A hunter who'd gone mad with self disgust and hate for everything around me." He hesitated. She knew what he had to say was hard. He had avoided mentioning his past to her, and now, finally, she was going to learn what he'd been so afraid of telling her. "I killed so many people, so many vampires. I didn't even blink anymore at what I did. Hunters were taught then that there was no such thing as a good vampire. And when one of our own kind was killed by them, it only seemed to confirm what we'd been told. So I did my duty. I killed the old and young alike, some as young as those in the night class. I thought that it didn't bother me, that what I did was a good thing." He laughed harshly. "After a while though, one's sins catch up with you. I began to hate myself. I began to see the faces of those that I'd killed, especially the young ones." He wouldn't look at her as he spoke. "I was tracking a vampire one evening, an old and powerful one. She was part of the head family of Kurans, and I knew her head would bring me great prestige in the Association. So I went after her, arrogantly thinking I was stronger than a thousand year old Kuran." He laughed again, and this time the sound was lighter, not as distraught."Juuri could have killed me then, but she didn't. Perhaps she saw something in my eyes, a weariness maybe. Whatever it was, she spared me. I opened the school then. It's what she wanted. I think we both realized then that the only way to stop such senseless killing was to bridge the gap between the two races. If we could understand one another, if we could just come to realize that we didn't have to be enemies, then maybe it would stop."

He finally turned to look at her. "When Juuri died, I took Yuuki in like my own daughter. Even before then, I hadn't quite gotten over my distrust of vampires, of the inherent hatred for them. As I raised Yuuki though, watched her grow up, I knew I couldn't hate her. And so my views begin to change, slowly. Now I understand that we all have the potential to be monsters, that it doesn't matter if you're a vampire, or a hunter, or just a human. There's a dark side in everyone, and if we aren't careful, it can consume us just like the bloodlust vampires have."

She felt herself thinking about what he said. "You aren't a monster, Kaien. I've lived with you, I've watched you every day. You're kind and thoughtful, and you made mistakes in the past. We all have." She said the last with some trepidation.

Note: Another Chapter YAYYYY

The temperature had dropped significantly by the time Mikomi set off on foot down the hill toward the small town resting a few miles below. The wind was howling and there wasn't really any sunlight left to go by. The moon shone down on her pretty brightly, since the wind had all but swept any clouds away. Artemis was sticking to her hand it was so cold. There would probably be a few days of this at least. Some current had swept the abominable weather inland, and it was really a bad time to appear so suddenly. She stood at the edge of the hamlet, scanning. Nobody was outside at all. The shutters in the houses were closed, to ward off the cold. 'Good', she though. She wouldn't have to answer any weird questions about why she was walking through a town she didn't live in alone in the freezing cold. It was a little creepy, moving through the silent and dark hamlet. She could see a little bit of light through some of the closed windows, but no one was looking out.

'All alone', she thought miserably to herself. The closer she got toward the end of the town, the more she began to wonder why she was doing this. There was no way to defend herself against the likes of Yukio and Akira. How, exactly, was she supposed to save a pureblood vampire when she herself was only just a human with very little hunter powers? She paused in the middle of the street, trying to think. Perhaps Yagari would get back soon and discover her note. Then he and the others could catch up with her. 'That's right', she thought with a forced cheerfulness, 'they'll catch up. So all I have to do is hold my ground for a little while.'

A white flake floated past her eyes, and she blinked. Then there was another, and then another. 'Snow'.

By the time she reached the end of the town, it was snowing hard. She looked up again, but didn't see any clouds. 'Strange.' Perhaps the snow was being blown in by the wind from somewhere else?

It took her another five minutes to reach the edge of the field that housed the old decrepet ruins of the once church. The grass was already turning white, but the ruins stood solemnly, the graves dotting the grass like watchful guardians. Moving through the tombstones, her mind flashed upon her dream. 'I was here, in the dream.' Unlike her dream however, she wasn't moving farther away, but approaching her destination with an almost panicked speed. Her breathing was harsh when she reached the church. Almost unwillingly, her eyes traveled up to the wall that held what once was a round stain glassed window. There, the red and blue shards stood out against the grey stone, and she swallowed hard, fighting down the urge to run back to the school.

She was about to enter the arched doorway, the wooden door no longer there, when something white flashed behind her, just barely caught in her peripheral vision. Whirling around, she squinted as her eyes tried to make out her surroundings through the snow. There was nothing there. Just the tombstones, and the snow.

She turned back to the doorway only to catch another flash of white, this time to her left, and close. When she turned though, nothing. 'Maybe I'm just losing it because I'm scared.' She certainly hoped so. Keeping her eyes trained on the church wall to her left, she began backing up toward the arched doorway.

And ran into something.

Something firm, but certainly not firm enough to be a wall.

"Hello Mikomi."

Her gasp was choking as she spun around, backing up as she did so. The figure watching her in amusement was altogether too familiar.

"Akira." She began walking backwards, trying not to run into the tombstones. How did he know? She hadn't been making any noise out here.

Akira was leaning against the arch, smiling at her in a dangerous way. His white hair was down and flowing free, and he was dressed in white as well, white pants, white shirt with flowing long sleeves and a high buttoned collar that reminded her of an earlier century, even white boots to his knees. The only color on him was his eyes, a blue as cold and beautiful as the man himself. He was like the human incarnation of winter.

"You're the one making it snow." It wasn't a question, just a statement. She knew it as soon as she saw him.

His smile widened. "It's a talent of mine. Among other things."

Her hands moved nervously over the metal staff, debating whether or not to extend it and fight. "How did you know?"

His head tilted to the side as if confused. "How did I know what?"

"That I was coming."

"Oh, that." He grinned. "Do you really think you can just magically dream of a place you've never been to, and happen to just know that was your destination?"

"Hikaru." Damnit, she'd been tricked. She should have known. Of course, she'd dreamed of a place before, the ballroom, and that hadn't been Hikaru. Akira didn't know that though.

She watched the lanky pale body push itself lightly to a standing position. Akira's eyes were growing less playful, more serious now. More dangerous. She had to get out of there. Now.

"Go ahead, try." His voice was low, almost a soft growl. His eyes were cold and watchful, like a hungry animal watching its prey.

She had no choice. Turning, she flung herself back toward the road, racing in between the tombstones at a speed she didn't know was even possible. She had failed. She had no advantage, no element of surprise. They knew she was coming, and they were prepared. She had to get back to the school.

Suddenly, a gust of snow laden wind blew into her eyes, and her foot hooked on one of the tombstones. Flying through the air, she hit the snow and rolled. Artemis had flown from her hand, and before she could even think of standing up, Akira was there.

"You're much faster than you were before. That's interesting." He crouched above her like some wild animal, his white hair a curtain of snow running down one shoulder. She tried to turn over, to crawl out from under him, but he just grabbed her and flung her onto her back.

Screaming, she tried to push him off of her. As her hands made contact with his chest, she yelped, snatching them back. Her fingers burned. Looking at them, she noticed the tips were really pale. They weren't burned. They were frostbitten.

"My god, what are you?"

Akira laughed, the sound of his voice echoing in the wind. "The princess is finally scared of me."

Mikomi tried not to flinch as hand brushed across her cheek, immediately chilling her skin.

"I like it when you're scared of me, Mikomi. The fear makes your blood smell even better." His voice was almost a sigh, and she felt a slice of panic pierce her heart as she watched those blue eyes start to burn red. He was losing it. If there was any other reason for luring her here, Akira had forgotten it. As his head slowly lowered toward hers, those red eyes boring into hers, that mouth slightly parted, fangs showing, she knew he was going to kill her.

She felt his hands twining into her hair, pushing her head to the side softly, almost tenderly. "Akira, please. Please don't do this."

She heard his soft chuckle, again almost a growl. "Don't worry Mikomi. It won't hurt too badly." She felt his lips press against her throat, a soft butterfly kiss that spread a cold so deep through her she had to gasp for breath. She began shivering uncontrollably, her neck almost numb. Tears squeezed out of her eyes, only to freeze a second later on her face.

'I'm sorry Kaname. I failed you.' Akira reared back, poised to strike.

And froze. As if he were listening to something, he turned his head from side to side, slowly. Mikomi listened too, and she heard it.

_Kill her, Akira, and you'll pay for it dearly. I have plans for her._

The pale figure above her seemed to be wrestling with himself, before calming down, his eyes fading back to the winter blue they usually were.

Mikomi sucked in a deep breath, filled with both relief and apprehension. Akira looked down at her, his expression angry and amused at the same time. "Safe, for now little one." He pulled himself and her to stand, and she shivered, jerking herself away from him. Laughing, he motioned to the church. Reluctantly, she made her way to it, wishing she hadn't lost Artemis. If she had it right now, why she'd stick that scyth right through that idiot's snowy white-

As she got to the doorway she was pushed abruptly against the wall, Akira pinning her to the cold stones. "Hey! What are you doing?"

Akira leaned into her, his delicate face full of warning. "You might be safe for now, Mikomi, but know this: Yukio doesn't plan anything good for you. And if I'm lucky, I'll get to participate in whatever it is." His face gently nuzzled her hair, breathing in her scent. "And I'll enjoy it immensely."

Then he was away from her lightening fast, waiting. Trying not to show how terrified she was, she straightened her shoulders, turned her back on him, and stepped inside.

She'd thought the underground of the church would be a basement or something, maybe catacombs. What she found instead was a long intricate maze of hallways, leading to rooms that were obviously not used. The walls, floor, and ceiling were all stone, dark and cold. Torches lit at intervals gave a sparase amount of light, just enough to reach the next torch.

As she walked down this dank passage, her boots clicking loudly in the quiet, she was intensely aware of Akira's presence at her back. They finally made their way to the end of the hall, and she had been aware while they were walking that they were going at a slight downward slope. The large wooden double doors that she was faced with were extremely heavy looking, like it could withstand a barrage against a small army. She just stared at it, too afraid to try and open it. She knew if not what, then who was beyond those doors. Yukio. Oh how she had never wanted to see him again!

Akira's soft voice whispering in her ear made her jump. "Go on in Princess. You're expected."

Glaring at him, she took a deep breath and reached out to open the door.

Except that they opened all on their own, without her having touched it. The slow ponderous creak of the wood made goosebumps rise up on her skin, and she watched as if in slow motion, as if stuck in a nightmare she couldn't get out of.

The doors opened, she could see inside. It was a large chamber, lit by torches and candles. The ceiling was extremely high, maybe 20 feet. Feeling a small push at the small of her back, she forced herself to walk in.

It was a lot like Yukio's castle, at least parts of it. This was some main room, complete with sofas and chaise lounges. At the far end, against the wall, was what appeared to be a small mountain of these cushions, designed in an Arabian theme. A canopy made of gauzy golden material partially hid the figure casually reclining inside of it. She didn't need to see the face to know who was watching her through the semi transparent material though.

"I'm glad to see you've returned to me, Mikomi. I've missed you so." That beautifully musical voice was mocking, and she felt the fear and hate inside her rise.

"Where's Kaname?"

She watched as slender white fingers played with the edge of the canopy. "Come here, and maybe I'll tell you."

She felt herself shaking her head rather quickly. "No thanks." She couldn't stop the small squeak in her voice.

His small laugh floated over to her, and she felt her muscles tense up. From the corner of her eye, she could see a hooded figure lurking in the shadows of the candlelight. Hikaru.

"Would you rather me just let Akira have you then? I'm sure he'd be very grateful to you."

She could feel Akira's body come to attention behind her. Hastily she moved forward a few steps.

"No? Then do as I say, and come here. I promise I won't hurt you."

'_Come closer dear, I won't hurt you' said the spider to the fly._

She had no choice though. Although she didn't want to be anywhere near Yukio, she knew that at least whatever he wanted, he wasn't going to kill her, at least not immediately.

Gritting her teeth, she forced herself to move toward that dais of cushions. The closer she got, she could smell some sort of light aroma, some incense that reminded her of midnight deserts and ancient ruins.

She stood in front of the canopy, watching those fingers still playing with the material. "Come in, little huntress. It's much more cozy in here."

She felt all of her nerves screaming to run, to get as far away as she could. Instead, with shaking hands, she pulled back the sheer gauze and found herself face to face with the man who would haunt her for the rest of her life, however long that was.

He was beautiful, and she had to blink a few times to take the whole scene in. Laying stretched across a pile of fluffy and exotic looking pillows, Yukio looked like some Arabian Prince. Black flowing harem pants covered his lower body, a belt of golden coins wrapped across his slender hips. He wore no shirt, but had a large golden necklace of coins that matched the belt he wore framing his neck and shoulders. For the first time, she saw the strange tattoo running down his side from the ribs to the left hip. Odd foreign symbols, familiar but unique. As her eyes glimpsed one of the symbols, her eyes widened in recognition. Egyptian. The symbol she recognized was the eye of Horus.

Yukio's hair was down and pooled around him, an inky blackness. Those eyes, emerald and framed by thick black lashes, stared up at her like a cat who's discovered a new toy.

Realizing she was gaping, she fought to think of something to say. "Why do you dress like you're Egyptian?"

Yukio eyes skimmed over here, evaluating, before answering. "Because I lived in Egypt, a long time ago."

Mikomi was confused. "But people haven't dressedlike this in Egypt since...since..." Her voice trailed off into silence. It wasn't possible to be that old. Surely not.

"Since around 3000 B.C."

She shook her head. "No, that's not possible. No one is that old!"

A small dark eyebrow rose at that. "It isn't? You know very little then, about vampires my dear." He propped his head up with one arm, to see her better. " Vampires have been around as long as humans have. We evolved alongside each other, you know. There aren't any vampires walking around as old as the first man, of course, but some are almost as old."

"I thought vampires could live forever."

He laughed at that. "We could, in theory, live forever, yes. But who would want to? Thousands of years is one thing, but forever? No, even the vampire mind cannot stand to be alive for that long. After living so long that you forget who you once were, you lose the lust for life that you once had. Most vampires simply go into the sun, or have someone kill them at that age."

Mikomi still didn't buy it. "You don't look egyptian though." And he didn't. Pale white skin, delicate facial features, green eyes. No, he didn't look Egyptian at all.

He sighed. "No, I suppose I don't. After all, my parents weren't Egyptian. They traveled there a long time ago. Egypt is a wonderful place to be a vampire, after all. Do you know why?"

She shook her head.

"Because", he said, a smile curving his lips, "the Egyptians were the most like vampires. They were a culture of death, a religion of death, everything about them was familiar to us. They were obsessed with life after death, to the point where they would have their bodies embalmed to preserve them for the afterlife." He was chuckling then. " Imagine what they thought then, when they met someone like me."

Mikomi did think about it. "I suppose.. I suppose you would have seemed like a god to them."

"Not just any god. The god of the underworld, Anubis. The Jackel. I was literally worshipped back then. When I prowled the streets for food, they would leave someone out as a sacrifice to me. They thought I was the human manifestation of their god, you see. And because I was a man, they'd usually leave out a young girl, around your age, actually." His eyes slanted sideways to see her reaction. She couldn't help but back up a step.

"Yes", he said, sighing sadly, "those were the good days. The days before the greeks began trading with Egypt. Before the people of Egypt started to abandon their gods."

"Is that why you don't live there anymore?"

He shrugged. "After a few thousand years one gets bored living in the same place. I traveled, to Greece at first, then northward, into Europe. I met Akira there, you know." He glanced over her shoulder to Akira, at the far end of the room guarding the door. She looked over at him as well, then back to Yukio.

"Yes, I met Akira about the time that Christianity was first starting. He wasn't Akira back then though. He was celtic, a wild thing living in the forests, a loner. His coloring you see, made him an outcast. Something in his genes made him almost Albino, except for his eyes. He wandered from place to place, village, or rather tribe, to tribe. They were all afraid of him though, thought he was the Frost in human form, ready to kill them or take off with their daughters." He thought this was very amusing. "When I found him, he was an angry youth, beautiful and brave, and oh so angry. All he wanted was the power to destroy the people that abandoned him as a child. He wanted revenge on the parents and elders who'd exiled him to a life of scavenging."

As Yukio talked, Mikomi could see it. A young Akira, alone and starving, wandering through the grasslands of what was now Scotland.

"And so", Yukio continued with his story, "I gave him that power. I made him grow up first, and he followed me around. But then, one winter, when he was in his early 20s, I decided that he was ready, and I changed him."

Mikomi waited, and she knew he wanted her to ask. "What happened then?"

Yukio sat up,stretching. Fixing his eyes on her, he smiled. "He got his revenge. He was so magnificent, a real fury of nature. Even I, who'd lived so long and seen so much, was impressed. When I turned him, he gained the very powers people had always feared him for seeming to have. He was Winter, the Frost, everything cold and unmerciful. He destroyed his village, every last one of them down to the children. He obliterated his whole lineage in one evening."

She felt a little dizzy. "My god."

"Yes, I'm sure he was impressed too." He threw his head back and laughed, a sound too happy and amused for something so horrific.

Mikomi closed her eyes, trying to forget everything she'd just heard. She didn't want to be more afraid of Akira than she already was.

She felt something cold wrap around her hand, and her eyes flew open, to meet with sparkling green ones. "It's not him you have to be afraid of, Mikomi." He pulled her into the canopy, and she landed in a heap in the cushions, right beside Yukio. Panicking, she tried to scramble out of the makeshift bed, only to be thwarted by Yukio lazily holding her down with one arm. Laying on his side next to her, he smiled as she gave up, chest heaving from the effort and from sheer terror.

She could smell the incense of him, the scent of sandalwood. He was too close. "Whatever you want, you can have it. Just please, let Kaname go. I'll... I'll do whatever you want."

Yukio's hand trailed upward from her shoulder, fingers trailing through her hair. "You'd do that for him? You must care for him deeply."

Mikomi tried to think through the haze of fear. "I care for him, yes, but I barely know him. That doesn't matter though. I just want him safe, away from here. Will you bargain?"

Yukio moved closer, until he was pressed intimately up against her side. "Why would I do that, when I can have both of you?" His voice was lower now, a seductive whisper in her ear.

"Be-Because", she stuttered, "you can't have me. At least not willingly. And I'm sure after so many years, you do get tired of forcing people to do what you want."

His hand stilled in her hair. " I could just control you with my mind. Like I did before."

Mikomi forced herself to speak. "You can't anymore though."

Yukio moved impossibly fast, pinning her below him, hands holding her wrists above her head. His face was deadly serious. "You think you can resist me now? Let's test that, shall we?" And he forced her eyes to meet his.

And nothing happened. Oh, she felt the tug in her thoughts, that let her know he was trying, but it wasn't working. Her mind was her own. For better or worse.

"It's true. You can resist me." His eyes had widened a bit in surprise. He was silent, contemplating. "Not even Kaname has full immunity from my gaze." He was staring at her now like she'd done something very interesting. "You are indeed something special, Mikomi. A hunter, yes, but not just a hunter. You're something else, something new." He smiled again, and this time she knew whatever he was thinking, it wasn't good. "I do want you to be willing, I really do. And if you refuse", he said with a sing song voice, eyes glittering with an evil light, " then I'll just have to change your mind." He jerked her up out of the cushions, pulling her out of the canopy.

"Come Akira. We have to change the little one's mind about obeying me." Akira smiled, following behind them.

Mikomi tried not to stumble as they went through a dark hallway, even farther downward. "Where are you taking me?!" She demanded.

Yukio's grin made her blood run cold. "I'm taking you to Kaname."


	14. Chapter 13

Sorry about taking so long to update! Here's another chapter just for you all! Itadakimasu XD

(I do not own Vampire Knight or any of it's characters)

Who knew that a church basement would hide an underground labyrinth that just happened to have dungeons? Not her. The passage to the dungeons was cold and damp, hard dark stone everywhere making her feel more closed in than she'd ever felt in her life. Yukio lead, and Akira followed behind her. As they walked, she speculated on what reason the church could have had for such catacombs. It was probably over two hundred years old, the underground part. Perhaps it was used as some sort of Inquisition place? Whatever it was, she wanted out.

They reached the dungeons, and she found torches illuminating the cells. Sitting guard by one of them was the hooded figure she immediately recognized as Hikaru.

His eyes glittered from inside the dark cloth as he turned to greet them. "Master."

Yukio nodded to him. "How has our guest been doing? Any trouble?"

"There was at first. Now though, he's quieting. He's too weak to do much right now."

Mikomi looked into the cell, and felt her heart jerk in her chest.

"Kaname!" She ran to him, throwing herself against the bars. Inside the dark dank room Kaname stood chained against the far wall, his head hanging and body limp. His clothes hung in shreds on him, bloodstains everywhere, but as she looked, she couldn't see any wounds. He'd healed them, of course. Some spots though, particularly around the hips, she could see angry welts, as if he couldn't fully heal whatever had been done to him there.

As she said his name, the head slowly and painfully pulled upward, the dull almond eyes staring at her widening in recognition. "Mi...ko.. mi." His voice was just a papery rasp in the echoing chamber.

"We've had to teach him a hard lesson in obedience." Yukio's voice remarked from behind her. "He's very willful, even with me."

Looking at the lost expression in Kaname's eyes, at the way his head shook with the effort just to hold it up, and at the dried blood on his wrists where he'd obviously struggled so violently, Mikomi snapped.

Knowing where he was behind her, she turned and charged, fists flying. "I'll kill you, you bastard!" The first punch landed on his cheek, a quite satisfying thud resounding in the room,but her wrists were caught up after that and she was thrown against the dungeon wall. Out of breath, she slid down the stones, relearning to breathe.

Yukio stood above her, torchlight glinting off of his dark eyes. Rubbing his cheek, he looked down at her. "That was surprising. You're stronger than I thought. A little harder and I might actually be worried." Bending down, a pale arm reached up and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her to a standing position.

"Let go of me!" She struggled, but yelped and went still at the yank on her scalp. "Why? Why do you do these things to him? Why do you hurt him like that?" Tears welled in her eyes.

Yukio studied her. "Why? Because it's my revenge." He glanced over into the cell, then back at her. "You obviously don't know much about vampires, or even Kaname. Do you know what is actually in that cell? Do you have any idea of how old that man is in there?"

She shook her head. "No. Why does it matter?"

Yukio laughed. "Why indeed. Let me tell you a story, Mikomi. About a group of people that evolved alongside humans. One part of the group split off into what we know now as vampires. The other split off into hunters. Although the hunters haven't changed much is those millenia, vampires have. We used to constantly fight wars with each other, you know. One family against another, we annihilated each other. Soon, one group came out ahead of the others, and soon the end to the wars. Why? Because of a very powerful family, the Kurans. So powerful they were, they wiped out their main opposition, a family almost as powerful as they were. Only one couple escaped from that bloody massacre. They fled to the darkest parts of Egypt, where they'd be left alone by the main vampires."

Mikomi's eyes widened. "You? You're the descendents of the opposing family?"

Yukio smiled darkly. "Yes. But more importantly, is this: The Kurans became powerful because of their head. The ancestor of all the Kurans. A vampire almost as old as the human race itself. Can you imagine, dear Mikomi, of whom I speak?" His eyes slanted toward the dark cell.

"No", she said, unable to believe it. "That's not possible. He can't be that old."

Yukio nodded as if he understood her dilemma. "I know, it seems unlikely yes? And I told you myself that most ancient vampires kill themselves eventually. Then why, you must wonder, would he still be alive? Well, the answer is in his reincarnations."

"His what?"

"Every vampire ages, one way or another. To replenish ourselves, we all have different ways of reincarnating ourselves. Some of us rest for long periods of time. Some will even take over other bodies, a form of possession. These are the most common ways. Kaname's though, well it's definitely unique."

She realized then how little she knew about vampires. He might actually be telling the truth. "So what is his reincarnation?"

Yukio smiled. "He reverts into childhood every few hundred years."

She gawked at him." You mean, he literally becomes a ... a kid?"

"Yes. It leaves one very vulnerable, but it only lasts about 10 years. Then he's fully adult again. This power is most amazing though. When his body starts to get worn out, he becomes a child of about 9. His mind is still mostly adult, but some of his memories have been wiped to preserve his sanity. That is why he hasn't sank into the insanity that most ancient vampires fall prey to. Then his body replenishes itself as he ages back to adulthood, part of his mind wiped fresh. He preserves a basic knowledge of himself, and some of his most important memories. But the junk, the superfluous memories, they go."

She felt stunned. "That's... amazing. So what you're saying, is that he's the ancestor of the Kurans, and the oldest enemy of your people?"

Yukio's finger flicked her nose playfully. "Correct."

She still didn't understand. "So, how come you're stronger than him? Why is he afraid of you if he's so powerful?"

Yukio smiled. "Because after so many thousands of years, the vampire councils forgot about me, forgot who I was. I moved back into their midst. Finally, about 16 years ago, I was considered a most important member of that council. So when the great and adored Kuran went through his transformation, and his descendent who took care of him, Juuri, died, guess who volunteered to take care of the child?"

Mikomi's mind went blank with horror. She just stared at him. Yukio seemed amused by her reaction. "Yes, I took in my most hated enemy, and it was made even better that he didn't know me. He was just a kid, but he was still a Kuran. I could have killed him then, taken my revenge. But it didn't seem good enough, just death." Yukio's fingers were playing with a long strand of her hair while he talked. "No, I decided that I wanted Kaname. I wanted domination, fear, obedience over the vampire that had destroyed almost my entire line."

"So you tortured him?"

He chuckled. "Something like that. For those first four years, while he was weak, I tormented him dearly. I instilled such a fear into him that even after he reached his full power, his fear and memories would paralyze him when he was in my presence. The council never knew, not until Kaname finally became strong enough to break free of me and tell them."

He sighed, as if that was a sad thought, like a dear relative moving away. "I was banished then, by the others. They couldn't kill me, of couse. None of them were old enough or powerful enough to do it, except for Kaname." His eyes twinkled evilly. "And Kaname was too afraid of me to try."

"Is that why you're torturing him now? To make him more afraid of you so that he'll obey you?"

"Clever girl. Yes, I admit, the fantasy of the great Kuran serving me as a slave has taken deep root in my mind. I want him alive, as my own possession."

She felt a hatred for the man that surpassed anything she'd felt before. "I won't let you do that. I'll find a way to kill you before you do. You'll have to kill me."

Yukio's eyebrow raised at that. "Oh, I don't think so. There are ways to break even the strongest man. A little girl like you should take a lot less time."

He grabbed her arm, pulling her toward the cell.

"What are you doing?" She yelled, trying to pull away. He ignored her and with a flick of his hand, beckoned to Hikaru. "Open the cell."

Hikaru pulled an old iron key from his robes and unlocked the door. He pulled it open with a great creaking scream, and Yukio smiled and pushed her in.

"Yukio! What are you up to?" She banged against the iron door as it closed. She didn't know why he wanted her in there, but it couldn't be good.

"Mi...komi." Kaname's voice scraped across her ears, and she stopped her pounding on the iron and looked over at him. He was staring at her again, his expression a mixture of things that she couldn't quite understand.

"Kaname". She didn't know what to do. She wanted to run over to him, to comfort him, to pull him out of those chains. But...

"Hikaru". Yukio's voice gave a command,and Hikaru's hand moved outward toward Kaname. As she watched, the shackles holding him up opened, and Kaname sprawled in a tortured heap to the ground.

"Kaname!" She made to run over to him, but Kaname shook his head violently, trying to pull himself onto his hands and knees.

"Stay away Mikomi! Don't come any closer!" Kaname wasn't looking at her. He was pulling himself into a ball against the wall, his head cradled in his hands.

"Why? I just want to help.."

"No!" His voice was almost a snarl. "I... can't... trust myself.."

That was insane. He was hurt! He needed her!

"How sweet", Akira's voice said in a mocking tone.

"Indeed", Yukio's eyes glinted in a malicious way that made Mikomi stop and watch him. "What are you doing?"

Yukio moved closer to the cell door. "Come here, Mikomi".

She started backing away. "Hell no."

"Hikaru".

Hikaru nodded, and pulled his hood back. Suddenly, Kaname started screaming. "No! Get out damn you!" Kaname was tearing at his shirt, almost as if he were on fire.

"Stop it, please!" She begged , but no one was listening.

"Alright damn it. Alright!" As soon as she said that, Kaname stopped screaming. Hikaru pulled his hood back up, and Yukio waited expectantly. After a slight hesitation, she walked over to the door, where Yukio stood on the other side of the bars.

"Put your arm through the bars." It was a command.

Reluctantly, she complied, stickng her right arm through.

Yukio smiled. "Good girl." A flash of steel, and she screamed, pulling away. Her sweater was slitted near the elbow, and she felt the sting of the knife wound, shallow but painful. "What the hell was that for?"

She heard a groan behind her, and froze. Looking into Yukio's eyes, she saw the satisfied gleam in them. She slowly turned around, her eyes going to the huddled figure. The body was tensed, the pale muscles underneath the tattered shirt tight. The pale slender hands gripping the wall were almost digging into the stone, and Mikomi's gaze went almost in a detatched horror to the dark head, the hair covering the downturned face. As she watched, the head slowly turned, and the pale face that was exposed was like nothing she'd ever seen before. Kaname's eyes glowed a brilliant red, his beautiful face an expression of mindless predatorial hunger.

"Yukio", she said quietly, without moving an inch, "let me out of here."

"Sorry sweetie, but I don't think so. You see, if I can't have your obedience, then at the very least I can use you as a tool to break Kaname's spirit. What better way than to force the weak and starving vampire to feed upon someone he cares about? Anyway, I suspect you'll be just fine."

She could hear the ragged breathing on the other side of the cell, and she felt a slice of panic. "Yukio, don't do this, please! He'll kill me!"

Yukio's smile widened into an almost animal like grin. Right then, she could see why the ancient Egyptians had worshipped him as a god of death. He was terrifying.

"Come, Akira, Hikaru. Let's leave these two alone. That way, when Kaname's fed and wakes from his bloodlust, he'll have no one to blame but himself."

"No!", she screamed at the retreating figures. "Don't do this. I'll do anything you want! Please!".

Yukio laughed over his shoulder. "Funny, but I don't believe you. Goodnight, Mikomi. It's been a pleasure knowing you."

Akira hesitated at the entrance to the dark tunnel. His expression looked somewhat sad. "I wish that there was another way for you, than this. I would have been gentle, and fast. He's crazed with hunger. I'm sorry." He turned and followed the other two into the darkness.

"No, Akira no!" She screamed, throwing herself against the bars. "Don't leave me!" There was no more noise though. She was alone.

No, not completely alone. She turned to face the thing that had been Kaname. He wasn't huddled anymore, but standing against the wall, watching every move she made. His eyes glowed like fiery rubies, illuminating his beautifully fragile face. Strands of dark hair clung to his cheeks, his neck. His breathing had slowed, deepened, and he didn't look panicked anymore. No, he looked calm, aware. Predatorial. He was like some great wild cat, his eyes studying his prey, looking for an opportunity to attack.

She swallowed a few times, trying to get her throat to work. "Kaname, I know you can hear me. You need to calm down, and come back to me, okay? We'll get out of this, I promise." Her voice sounded about as sure as her thoughts, which were not sure at all.

Honestly, she hadn't expected him to answer, but he did. "Of course it's alright. I'm fine."

She heard the words and felt a rush of relief overwhelm her, making her body shake. "Oh thank god! I thought you .. well never mind! Let's find a way out of here!"

"Come here first", Kaname's voice said, and she started walking toward him before she realized the undercurrent in his tone. She stopped, and really looked at him.

He was calm, and his voice sounded normal, but there was something wrong. His eyes were still glowing, and she could feel that same tenseness in the air around him.

"What's wrong?" His voice was silky smooth, worried. She almost fell for it.

"Oh Kaname. I wish that was really you talking." It wasn't though. Kaname was still buried deep inside. What was speaking now was just the thing inside of him that hunted, that killed. It was trying to lure her into a trap.

The thing seemed to realize that she had realized it's plan. All pretense of a human expression slid off of Kaname's face, turning back into that wild thing that was so dark and hungry. "You smell good." His eyes flickered toward the dripping wound on her arm, gaze caressing it like it was something beautiful.

Heart thumping, she tried to put her arm behind her, hiding it from view. "Kaname, it's me. Mikomi, remember? We're.. friends. You don't want to hurt me."

Kaname began to pace, slowly with a slinking grace that was more animal than human. She tried to back up, but it wasn't that big of a cell, and she'd run out of room.

He came at her so fast that her eyes couldn't even see anything but a blur. She was against the wall, pinned. Kaname's hands held her arms to the stone, and his fingers dug into her wounded elbow.

"You're so fragile. So soft." His face was inches from her own, those glowing eyes staring at her so intimately. Dark hair fell over his forehead, and she could see it was matted with dried blood. His face brushed along her own, against her cheek, and she felt him shudder. "You smell... so good." His fingers ripped her sleeve violently, tearing off the sweater arm and exposing the long bloody line running down her arm. Pulling her arm up, she watched in helpless terror as he licked the wound clean, slow and precise. His eyes never left hers.

"Ka-kaname", she felt her voice go hoarse in fear, "you've got to stop this. You have to stop! It's me! It's Mikomi! Stop this!"

Kaname's mouth stilled, and he let go of her arm slowly. For a split second, just a tiny second, she thought she'd gotten through to him. Then his eyes were hard and hungry again, and he smiled, a small drop of blood hanging from the bottom of his lip. "Kaname's not home right now."

She was flying through the air, and she cried out as she hit the cell floor, felt one of her ribs break. She felt the body crawling on top of her, the slender hands sliding through her hair, pulling her head up to look into the eyes of the man she'd come to care for, the vampire she had come to care for. She wanted to see the beautiful almond color, the soft expression of amused tenderness. Instead, she saw fiery red eyes and a dark hunger that was done being patient.

"Kaname, please." She whispered, the pain in her side rendering her unable to speak.

His free hand pulled her sweater down, giving complete access to her throat. His mouth opened slowly, his fangs long and glistening, and she watched as his head descended, a violent movement that plunged deeply into her neck. Her gasp was cut off by the pain, her back bowing. Tears poured down her face as she hysterically pushed against him. It was like pushing against a stone wall. The sharp pulling from her neck was excruciating in it's roughness, and if she could scream she would have been. Kaname was writhing against her in abandon, low noises of pleasure in his throat making her mind beat against her skull in sheer terror. She was dying. She couldn't stop it. There was no one who could stop it now. The pulling in her neck was becoming less painful, and she knew that her body was going numb. It was getting colder now, and darker. Her eyes were closing, and she couldn't stop it.

She couldn't even hear the thing on top of her anymore. It was like there was a nice soft buzzing in her ear, and it was peaceful.

_So this is what dying is like_

Her eyes closed, and sank into the darkness with a sigh of relief.

The sun was shining outside as Mikomi's two sisters threw the ball to each other, spread out into a triangle. Their matching white sundresses blew gently in the breeze. They looked almost identical, Mikomi and her siblings. Sani and Riko had black hair and pale skin, the same dark eyes.

They were beginning to hate each other. It had started days ago. Riko and Sani had been arguing over who got what crayons to color with, when suddenly they were pulling each other's hair had broke them up, but they all split up for that day.

They still played with each other, but it was becoming more uncomfortable. Mikomi felt it too. It was like something was missing, and the other two sisters were hiding it from her, whatever it was. She was also beginning to get this strange burning in the back of her throat, like when she ran a lot and needed water...

"Catch, Mikomi!" Riko threw the ball to her, but it was coming in way too fast and hard,and she had a doll in her hands. It hit her in the mouth. She fell to the ground, holding her hand over her face.

"Oh wow, sorry neechan." The other two came to kneel down beside her. Mikomi was on the ground, holding her nose. It was bleeding, a steady red drip running down her face, into her cupped hand.

The other two kneeled beside her, and Mikomi felt a shiver run up her spine. They were looking at her strangely, their wide eyes staring at the blood, a strange expression mirroring each face. It almost looked like... they were hungry.

Mommy and Daddy were next door, talking to one of their fellow 'hunters', as they liked to call them. Mikomi didn't really know what that was, except that it was an important job, one that involved fighting. Mommy said that they hunted 'bad guys'. That made her parents superheroes, and Mikomi and her sisters were proud of them.

Riko reached out slowly, touching Mikomi's face. Mikomi took in the scene, as Riko held the blood covered fingers to her mouth, as if in a daze, and than began to lick the blood.

She felt disgusted, horrified, but looking at Sani, she noticed that she was the only one feeling that way. Sani looked transfixed, as if she could only imagine the taste. Then something happened, something that startled her so bad that she stood up sharply. Riko's eyes flashed red. Sani reached over and swiped at Mikomi's face, staining her hand, and followed suit, licking the blood as if it were some sweet candy. Her eyes flashed red as well.

She was reminded of the time they'd gone to the zoo. She'd seen lions resting in the sunlight, watching the three intently through the bars, as if they were waiting for them to stick a hand through. They wanted to be fed.

She reacted on instinct, scrambling backwards to get to her feet. Her sisters watched her for a moment, then attacked. Biting and clawing, they were drinking her blood like wild animals.

"No!" She begged them to stop but they were beyond hearing. She could feel the anger in her rising, above the fear. And above even the anger, she could feel something else. Her eyesight was narrowing, and she felt something within her shift. She was hungry. Starving. She'd never felt like that before, so ravenous as to be wild. It tore at her gut and clawed it's way up her throat, releasing itself in a savage scream. Her sisters backed away, red eyes fearful. She couldn't think anymore, couldn't stop. She began to move toward them.

Those red eyes watched her. "Nee chan, we're sorry, we didn't mean it." Sani was looking more reasonable now, almost human again. Riko was still wild eyed, but stayed back, like a dog sensing a larger predator.

It was too late for them though. It didn't matter if they were sorry. Mikomi was hungry.

(Next Section inspired by Damien Rice's song, "Cold Water")

He was a monster. Everything he'd ever tried to deny about himself was the truth, coming to the surface of his skin like poison.

He'd killed her.

He hadn't meant to.

It didn't matter. She was still dead.

Kaname felt the self loathing he'd always held in check explode inside of him, ripping a howl of grief from him that sounded more like an animal than a human.

The howl turned into sobs. Looking down at her, he felt his heart breaking, something he'd thought could never happen.

She was beautiful, even in death. Her pale skin was white now, like smooth marble. Flecks of red marred her face. Blood.

He didn't even look at her neck. He couldn't. His hand shaking fiercely, he brushed a lock of raven black hair out of her face. She looked peaceful now, like she was sleeping. Expression smooth, eyes closed. Her lashes were so long, dusting her cheeks like feathers.

Blood streamed down his face. He couldn't even cry normally. Did monsters cry? He did.

He'd thought the only other person that could do this to him was Yuuki. He loved his sister fiercely, and would die for her in an instant. But even she didn't elicit this feeling of hopelessness, this sense of loss. It was as if part of him had died.

He realized now that he loved her. Looking at her, he imagined every single time they'd been together. Each time stood out in his mind like stars in the sky, shining moments where he'd been happy. And they'd barely had time together. Now though, they never would

"Mikomi". His hand trailed gently down her cheek. Why had this happened? He'd resigned himself to Yukio's torments, to living in the nightmare he'd once had to endure after Yuuki's parents died. He'd been so alone, his sister going to the chairman to live a normal life. He'd sometimes visited, bringing her presents, but sometimes he'd watched her from far away, wanting to make sure she was happy. When Yukio had found him, he'd been so kind and caring. The handsome man had taken sympathy on him, or so he'd thought, and allowed Kaname to live with him. Of course, what Yukio wanted was a pet. Yukio resented the purebloods, and him most of all. He'd endured it for years, but finall he'd grown old enough and powerful enough to break free of Yukio's grasp. He'd never let anyone control him like that again.

And yet here he was now. A prisoner in a cage, a beast that had ravaged the only person in the world who'd made him feel like a man. All because of Yukio.

He felt the anger well up in him, but he couldn't sustain it. The grief pulled him back down.

She'd come to rescue him. She'd cared for him too, in some way. A hunter, caring for a vampire. Who'd have guessed? She'd been more mysterious than a human should be allowed to be, and she'd had powers, untapped and untried. He'd never know about them either. Not that he really cared. He just wanted her back.

"Mikomi, I wish you'd open your eyes."

And to his greatest shock, she did.


End file.
